New World
by heppy
Summary: Brooke Davis had always been strong. Brilliant, beautiful and brave. A story of love, compassion, understanding, hope and strength. An evening that changed her world. A man that changed her heart. And a boy who made her believe in people who are meant to be together finding their way in the end. Brooke Davis had changed the world, and the world had changed her.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I own nothing, wish I did but nope I don't. Flashback scenes will be in italics. Enjoy.

He stood in the locker room alone. This was a big night, he knew that, college recruiters, fighting for the state championship. It would be the first one since his father and uncle had played here. A lot was riding on this, he did not want to disappoint. He may have only been a junior, but he knew this was a big night.

"You ok," he heard from the doorway.

"Yeah coach," he said, "I'm good." He put his jersey on, closed his locker and walked behind his coach to the gym. He could hear the crowd cheering, as he stepped on the court, he saw his mother & his aunt sitting together, smiles plastered on their faces as they cheered their boys on.

"Your sister is looking mighty fine tonight," Chuck said as he nudged his arm.

"Come on man," Jamie said as he glared at Chuck, "get your head in the game."

"Men," Lucas said as he approached the team, "I'm proud of you, all of you."

"Thanks Uncle Luke," Jamie said, "can't believe this is my last game as a Raven."

"It's crazy J. Luke, but I am so proud of you, you too son," Lucas said as he placed his hand on the shoulder of the younger boy.

"Don't be," he said as he walked away, Lucas sighed shaking his head. He remembered being that age and he had hoped for better. He made his way to the stands, to sit with his wife, he glanced over at the cheerleaders and smiled at his daughter. She was so much like her mother, she waved up to her parents and Lucas waved back. His own sister captain of the cheerleaders, she reminded him so much of Keith. Then he looked back at the court and saw his son talking to Nathan and Jamie and that's when he noticed the back of his jersey.

"The Tree Hill Ravens starting lineup," the announcer said, "Senior Chuck Skolnick, Senior Andre Fields, Senior Shawn McKay and your co-captains, Senior Jamie Scott and Junior K.J. Sc," the announcer fumbled, "K.J. Davis, your Tree Hill Ravens ladies and gentlemen." Brooke glanced over to Lucas, she could see the frustration on his face as Haley rubbed her shoulder.

"You ok Tigger," Haley asked, Brooke nodded, "Nathan said he's ok."

"I know," she said with a sigh as they watched tip off, "let's go Ravens," she yelled as she watched her son with the ball.

As the buzzer sounded, Haley ran down to congratulate Nathan on the win, he had coached these boys to a state championship. Brooke smiled as she saw Jamie and her son embrace at center court. And Lily joined them followed by Madison, Jenny and Sawyer. She felt an ache in her heart for her son at that moment. She made her way down to the court, K.J. came up to her as she wiped her eyes.

"I am so proud of you baby boy," she said as she wrapped her arms around her son. She saw Sophie McKay looking at her son, she smiled and nudged him, "go," she said as she motioned towards the girl. Sophie, the bookworm, reminded Brooke so much of a young Haley she couldn't help but smile. Sophie had been best friends with K.J. since they were in kindergarten. Brooke looked over to see Lucas and Peyton standing with Sawyer who beamed with excitement.

" _Luke," she said as he wrapped his arms around her._

" _Oh my god," he said, "this is amazing."_

" _This is a dream come true," she said as she glanced over towards Peyton, "so who do you want standing next to you," she asked as they both looked towards Peyton, he hesitated, "go," she said. "It's ok, go."_

Brooke's phone vibrating in her hand pulled her from her thoughts, she smiled as she saw the display, "hey my love," she said.

"Did they win," he asked excitedly from the other end of the phone.

"They did, babe, they won, and he did amazing," she said, "do you want to talk to him," she asked as she started walking towards when K.J. was standing with Jenny surrounded by the other girls and players.

"Of course, I wish I would have been there."

"He knows that," Brooke said, "hold on," she stepped towards the group, "K.J.," she said, trying to get his attention, "Keithan James, your dad wants to talk to you," she shouted. She saw a look of anger on her sons face as she caught a glimpse of Lucas standing behind her, "he's on the phone," she said as she handed her cell phone to her son. He walked off to be alone on the phone.

"He's my son Brooke," Lucas said frustrated, drawing the attention of the other players on the court.

"Daddy," the blonde little boy said grabbing on to Lucas' hand.

"What Keith," Lucas said frustrated.

"Mamma said we need to go now," he said. Keith was Lucas and Peyton's five-year-old son, the spitting image of Lucas, Brooke saw Peyton standing nearby with Sawyer.

"He's your son Luke," Brooke said looking at the little boy. She walked away towards her son who was explaining the whole game at this point.

"We're your family Lucas," Peyton said as she took his hand, "you don't need them."

"Are you guys heading out," Nathan asked as he saw his brother walking towards the exit.

"Yeah," Lucas said angrily, he shook his head as he looked towards Brooke standing with K.J. and Jamie, "what's with the jersey tonight?"

"Luke, come on man," Nathan said, "he's going through a lot with all of this. You of all people should get it. You weren't around for sixteen years man, his whole like and you come back here, and you expect him to what? Luke, you have another son named Keith, that's messed up in its own way, but you have a family that he was not part of. You left Luke, you left Tree Hill and you left him."

"We did what was right for our family," Peyton said.

"That's just it, Peyton," Nathan said frustrated, "your family. You've always been selfish though."

"Nathan," Haley said grabbing his arm.

"Luke you're my brother, man, and I love you, but how we all got here, that's on you two."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, I am not sure where it will end as it is something I have just been playing around with. I own nothing, wish I did.

"Hey bud," Brooke said as Keithan walked in the house. It was almost midnight, but she felt like she wanted to wait up for him after the way things went after the game, "how was the party?"

"Usual Jamie Scott party," he said as he sat on the couch next to his mom, "what are you working on," he asked noticing her sketch book.

"Just some designs for the girl's prom dresses," she said as put the book down. The sat quiet for a few minutes, "are you doing ok," she asked softly, he shook his head and immediately put his hands over his face, it nearly broke her heart seeing him like this. "I wish I could do something to take this pain away," she said as she pulled him close, "but baby I can't, and I am so sorry."

"Why are they even here," he sobbed. "It's all people at school want to talk about, and I hate him. And Sawyer, Mom, I don't want her telling people she is my sister, she's not."

"Keithan, it isn't her fault either," she said, "I don't want you shutting her out because of him, ok."

"I don't need her or them," he said as he wiped his eyes, "I don't want them in my life, I have you and dad."

"You do," she said, "you have so many people who love you buddy." She knew no matter what she couldn't take away the pain he felt seeing Lucas, the questions he had and the hurt and anger, but she would never stop trying.

"I'm going to go to bed," he said as he stood, he reached down and placed a kiss on her head, "I love you mom."

"I love you son," she said, "I am proud of you and the wonderful young man you are." He smiled at his mom, and Brooke's heart melted, she was so frustrated and sad all at once. She never wanted this for Keithan, for him to feel less than amazing, less than loved.

Brooke sat alone, she loved this place so much, it really had become part of who she was. She sipped her coffee as she looked out across the river.

"Hey," he said as he took a seat next to her, "I appreciate you meeting me."

"Luke, I don't know what you think you can say to make this ok," she said.

"I never meant to hurt him," he sighed, "and I never wanted to hurt you Brooke."

"But you did, Luke," she said, "he's hurt. And you of all people Lucas, you should understand what this is like for him."

"Brooke," he said softly, "I have to fix this. Please," he pleaded. They sat in silence for what felt like eternity to him, "what can I do?"

"I never really thought things would be like this," she said wiping a tear from her face, "but here we are. He loves and adores his Uncle Nathan, always wanting to follow in his footsteps. It's funny in a way, you know Nathan didn't have the relationship with his uncle, but I know Keith would be so proud of who he turned out to be." She stood up to go, because her heart could not withstand anymore of this with him, in this place, "Keithan has people who care about him, who love him, who never make him doubt that, we both do," she said as she walked towards her car.

"Brooke," he said, she turned back to look at him, "there has not been a single day that I have not thought about him, that I haven't wanted to be with him, to be able to tell him I love him, or you," he said softly. She stared at him for a moment before turning and continuing towards her car.

Brooke walked into the house, it was silent. She knew Keithan was probably over at Jenny's, since he started dating her Brooke had seen less and less of him. She saw the book laying on the kitchen counter, she hated herself for keeping a copy, and she hated it even more when her son would read through it. An Unkindess of Ravens, a novel by Lucas Scott.

 _Suddenly, it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzer, the cheers of my teammates were all sounding from a thousand miles away, and what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Peyton. The girl whose art, passion, and beauty had changed my life. In that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth—I was now and always would be in love with Peyton Sawyer._

"Hello," Haley said waving a hand in front of Brooke's face, "are you ok?"

"Yeah sorry, lost somewhere in a memory," she said as she sat the book down.

"Speaking of, how'd your conversation go this morning?"

"Pointless, Hales, I can't force Keithan, I won't do it."

"Also speaking of," Haley said as she started looking through the book, "I guess some movie producer wants to turn this into a movie."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I was talking to Lucas earlier, and he said he got a call this morning after he saw you. I guess the guy is coming into town soon."

"Keithan is having a hard enough time with Lucas and Peyton, and Sawyer and Keith, but yeah I am sure this movie won't be an issue for him," Brooke said frustrated.

"Well I am sure Lucas won't agree to it if it will cause you or Keithan any pain Brooke," Haley said.

"It doesn't seem like that is his priority Haley, I mean sixteen years is a long time and to come back and expect Keithan to just say hi dad?" Haley looked at her sadly, knowing Brooke was still hurt after all of these years, "and Keithan has a dad. I mean he may not biological, but damn it he has been there for him."

"Tigger, I know," Haley said softly. "One thing I have learned over the years is that it isn't biology that makes a family."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you, I just hate seeing Keithan like this. He is hurting so bad and I can't help him," Brooke wiped her eyes, just then Keithan walked in the kitchen, "hey bud."

"Hey," he said grabbing a drink from the refrigerator, "Aunt Haley," he said as he kissed the top of her head, "mom," he said seeing her wipe her eyes, he had always been so protective over Brooke, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said forcing a smile, "you need to shower, we are having dinner at casa de Naley tonight, ok."

"Ok," he said as he wrapped his arms around his mother, "I love you."

"I love you," she said with a chuckle, "even when you are stinky and sweaty, go shower."

"You really are a good mom, Brooke, you amaze me with him," Haley said, "Keithan has always been so happy and loved, and I really can't imagine how hard it has been sometimes, I am proud of you Tigger."

"I haven't done it all alone," Brooke smiled glancing at the photo on the refrigerator door of her Keithan and Clay on Christmas last year, "we have a pretty amazing group around us."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews. I really am not sure where this will go—I have changed some time lines around a bit. Any flashback will be in italics.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _Brooke sat alone overlooking the city from the window in her living room. Tears streamed her face. Happiness, it was one of the emotions. But there were so many others as she dialed the phone._

" _Hi Luke," she said softly._

" _Are you ok," he asked with concern in his voice._

" _I was hoping maybe when you are back in town that we could meet up and talk."_

" _Yeah," he said, they hadn't spoken since that night two months ago. "I, uh, I am not sure when I'll be back in New York, Peyton and I are looking for a place here in LA."_

" _Oh, ok," she said wiping her eyes._

" _Yeah, Lindsey, my editor is doing a lot of stuff online since I wanted to be here with Peyton more," he hesitated._

" _That's great Luke, I am glad you guys worked things out," she said._

" _Yeah me too," he waited for a response, he knew she would be thrilled that he and Peyton were working things out, "Brooke, are you there?"_

" _Yeah," she said wiping her eyes, trying to compose herself, "that's great Luke, I'm happy for you, I got to go though, so I will talk to you later," she said as she hung up the phone._

"You ok," Nathan asked as he stood beside Brooke looking at the photos hanging in his and Haley's family room.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind lately," she smiled.

"I know," he sighed, "I'm sure it is rough for you and Clay right now."

"Clay has been traveling so much the last three months," she said, "I don't know how he is feeling. I mean once Lucas and Peyton came back, he was gone. And I know it is probably hard on him, but Keithan needs him."

"What about you?"

"I don't know, Nate, we've been," she hesitated, "existing for a while."

"Brooke," he sighed, "he has a lot on his plate too, Logan and college and the agency."

"It's more than that," she said.

"Hey, you two," Haley said, "dinner is ready. Nathan can you call the kids in," she asked. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head knowing she wanted a minute with Brooke. "Tigger," she said softly.

"I'm ok," Brooke chuckled, "you do not have to worry."

"But I do, Brooke, I worry about you." They made their way to the kitchen where Nathan and the kids were all talking and filling their plates. "I love these Saturday dinners."

"Me too tutor mom," Brooke smiled at her friend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I can't believe I got talked into this," Brooke said as she sat at the bar inside Tric. It had been two weeks since Haley mentioned that a producer wanted to make An Unkindness of Ravens into a movie and Lucas had everyone who was a pivotal part in the story there to meet the producer.

"I was a little surprised to see you given they were all here," Chase said glancing towards Lucas and Peyton.

"Well if I had a choice," she said glancing at Haley and Nathan. She took her drink and made her way to the table taking a seat beside Mouth and Millie.

"He should be here any minute," Lucas said as Peyton whispered something in his ear and left the table.

"And what are we all here for," Nathan asked.

"Support I guess," Lucas said, "oh there he is now," Lucas stood and waved the tall gentleman over.

"Lucas Scott," he said shaking his hand.

"Julian," Lucas said, "this is my brother Nathan, his wife Haley, my good friend Mouth and his wife Millie, and…"

"Brooke Davis," Julian said reaching to shake her hand, "lovelier in person than on the magazine."

"Nice to meet you," she said softly with a smile.

"And where is Mrs. Scott," Julian asked taking a seat next to Lucas.

"She had to make a call," he said, "she'll be back any minute."

"Well," Julian said, "I want the option for your book. I want to make Ravens into a movie, a story everyone can relate to. Utilize as much as I can for character development from all of you," he said glancing around the group.

"Hey babe," Lucas said as Peyton walked back to the table, "this is Julian Baker."

"Peyton," Julian said with a smile as he stood to greet her.

"What are you doing here Julian," Peyton asked angrily.

"I'm here to make Lucas' novel into a movie Peyt."

"Do you two know each other," Lucas asked confused.

"No," Peyton hissed.

"No, really Peyton," Julian said with a smirk, "no? I mean those two years we were together in LA and you say no?"

"Peyton," Lucas said very confused looking towards his wife for an explanation.

"Julian that is enough," she said hoping he would stop.

"I mean you didn't tell Lucas about us? About how you left me one day when I was at a movie premier in London? Leaving only a pregnancy test behind?"

"Stop," she said angered even more.

"Well actually a couple," Julian said, "what was that seventeen years ago?"

"You need to go," Peyton said, "now."

"Oh Peyt, it seems the fun is just starting," Julian said as Lucas stood up and walked away from the group. Nathan followed.

"Excuse me," Brooke said as she left the table making her way to the bar. Haley followed taking a seat next to the brunette, "what just happened?"

"I have no idea," Haley sighed as Mouth and Millie vacated the table leaving Peyton and Julian who looked to be in a heated conversation.

"Things not go well," Chase asked as he poured Brooke a shot of tequila.

"You could say that," she said downing the shot, "can I get another," she asked, he filled her glass again.

"Brooke, how much have you had to drink," Haley asked concerned as Brooke took another shot.

"Not enough to deal with whatever that was," she said tears in her eyes. Another shot.

"Hales," Nathan said as he approached the two women, "let's go, we have to drop Luke off on the way and he's ready to go."

"Brooke," Haley said.

"I'm fine," she said.

"I think you've had enough Brooke," Haley said.

"Do you need a ride," Nathan asked.

"Not in that car," Brooke said taking another shot. She turned and could see Peyton and Lucas near the exit in a very heated conversation.

"Chase," Haley said looking at him, pleading with her eyes.

"I've got it," he said with a smile. He would make sure Brooke got home safely, he was not sure what transpired but he knew she was hurt. After about thirty minutes Chase decided to drive her home.

"You did not have to do this," Brooke said as he got her keys out of her purse and unlocked the front door, "I was perfectly fine to drive."

"Sure, you were Brooke," he said as he sat her down on the couch, "what happened anyway?"

"I was dumb enough to fall in love with a boy that my backstabbing best friend wanted," she said with tears streaming her face, "and then I was stupid enough to believe him and let him knock me up. And then tonight I find out that the last seventeen years could have all been a lie. So, nothing much."

"Wow," Chase said sitting beside her.

"Yeah," she said, her words more slurred, "life is great."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _She stood at the back of the book store watching him. Lucas Scott, the author. He was signing books. She was so proud of him._

" _He's doing great," Lindsey said as she stood beside Brooke._

" _Yeah he is," Brooke smiled as Lucas approached them, "hey you," she said hugging him._

" _God it's great to see you Brooke," he said. She couldn't help but notice the wedding band he was wearing, "how long has it been?"_

" _About fourteen weeks," she said as Lindsey excused herself, "do you think we can talk somewhere private?"_

" _Yeah," he smiled, "I am free for the next three hours, you want to grab lunch?"_

" _Sure," she smiled. They made their way to a small café not far from her office._

" _This is all surreal," he said smiling at her as they looked over the menu._

" _Congratulations," she said, "on the wedding. I haven't had a chance to say it. But I am happy for you and Peyton."_

" _That means a lot Brooke," he said with a genuine smile._

" _Luke," she sighed, trying to keep her composure, "I am happy for you."_

" _What's wrong pretty girl," he asked sensing something was wrong._

" _I'm pregnant," she said, "and it's yours Luke, but I don't need anything I just wanted you to know."_

" _Brooke," he nearly whispered looking at her across the table._

" _Lucas, really I just wanted to tell you," she said wiping her eyes, "I know you and Peyton are married."_

" _She's pregnant Brooke."_

Brooke rolled over on the couch, where Chase had left her, her head pounding. She tried to get that memory out of her head. She knew she needed to pull herself together. She grabbed her cell phone, twelve missed calls and four text messages from Haley, Nathan and Millie. She loved her friends. She made her way to the kitchen to get some coffee made to find Keithan at the breakfast bar.

"Rough night," he asked his mother.

"Weird night," she said as she grabbed a cup, "thanks for this," she said as she poured some coffee.

"I thought you might want some," he said, "Chase said you had a rough night when he dropped you off."

"Nothing for you to worry about," she said kissing the top of his head.

"Mom," he said, she turned back towards him, "do you still love him?"

"What," she asked confused, "Chase?"

"No," he said seriously, "do you still love Lucas?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you said it in your sleep," he said looking up at her, "is that why dad hasn't been home?"

"Buddy, your dad is working a lot, he was visiting Logan at school too, you know that."

"I guess," he said, "but do you still love Lucas?"

"Honestly, Keithan," she sighed, "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews. I really am not sure where this will go—I have changed some time lines around a bit. Any flashback will be in italics. My story does not really go along with the show. I mean obviously some of the things from the show will be incorporated but not all of it. When Luke came to New York he and Brooke slept together and she got pregnant. Peyton had turned his proposal down but had a change of heart within two months. She and Lucas were married shortly after in an elopement. I will go back and show more of what I think has happened since that night in New York when Brooke got pregnant.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooke smiled as she walked in the café, seeing Jamie and Keithan at the counter talking with Haley. Her headache had finally stopped so she had worked a few hours at the store, decided to go see her best friend. She saw Jamie giving Haley a hug and kissing the top of her head, he really was a good kid.

"Hi Aunt Brooke," Jamie said hugging her, "bye Aunt Brooke."

"Well ok," she chuckled as she watched Jamie walk towards the door with Keithan following, "Keithan James," she said as he stopped.

"What," he huffed as he and Jamie stood in the doorway.

"Is that really how you talk to me," she asked shaking her head, "be careful boys, I love you."

"We love you too," Jamie said as the boys left the café.

"He hates me," Brooke said sitting down at the counter.

"He's a teenager Brooke, he doesn't hate you."

"He thinks I love Lucas." Silence. "And you think so too."

"Why does Keithan suddenly think you love Lucas, Brooke? You and Clay…"

"Apparently while sleeping drunk on my couch, I said I loved Lucas in my sleep." Brooke laid her head on the counter, "Haley, say something."

"I don't know what to say Tigger."

"Keithan thinks I love Lucas and that is why Clay has been gone so much," she said wiping her eyes, "I mean last night was a lot, and I don't know why I would say that, and he won't even look at me. Haley, I can't have him hate me."

"You had been drinking," she sighed not sure what to say.

"This is exactly why I do not drink," Brooke huffed wiping her eyes.

" _Alright boozy," Brooke said helping Lucas in to his hotel room, "let's get you to bed."_

" _The bed is spinning," Lucas said as he fell back._

" _We are gonna be ok," she said unbuttoning his shirt, "I am gonna get you into some jammies and then I'm gonna take a cab home and you can sleep it off."_

" _Or," he said pulling her close to him, "you could stay," and suddenly she felt his lips against hers._

" _Ok," she said finally forcing herself to pull away, "I think that might be the second stupidest thing you've done in the last twenty-four hours." He stared in to her eyes and for a split second she remembered all those feelings. "Luke we're not in high school anymore, and I love Peyton, and even if you don't want to admit it right now, so do you, ok?"_

" _I feel lost Brooke," he said is a saddened tone, "I don't know what to do anymore Brooke. I don't know what to do without you."_

" _Alright," she said trying to ignore what his last words were, "you remember when I started Clothes Over Bro's? It was right after we broke up and I was trying to mend my broken heart by focusing on my work. And you need to do the same right now, you need to go out there and become the best person and the best writer that you can be, and then you approach Peyton, and if she comes back to you, you know it's meant to be, ok?"_

" _Brooke," he whispered._

" _I'm gonna go," she said taking the ring off, "and you probably won't see me for a while," she placed the ring in his hand, "Lucas Scott is gonna change the world someday and he doesn't even know it." She kissed his forehead and turned to leave._

" _Brooke," he said, she stopped at the door, but wouldn't turn around._

" _I gotta go," she said._

" _Brooke," he said as he walked up behind her, "look at me."_

" _I can't Luke."_

" _Hey," he said pulling her towards him, "look at me pretty girl," when she looked up at him, he wiped the tears from her cheeks, "it's you, Brooke."_

" _Lucas, don't," she said trying to pull away._

" _It's you Brooke, it was always you," he said tears in his eyes, "you asked me that night, Brooke, and it was you. It wasn't Peyton, it was you, and I tried to tell you," he sighed, "but I didn't try hard enough. And somehow, some way I ended up going to her, I tried to make myself believe that it was her. Hell, I proposed to her, Brooke, but this," he said placing his hand on his heart, "Brooke, my heart has always been with you."_

" _Luke," she cried, her eyes full of tears, she wanted nothing more than to let him hold her, so she did._

"Have you talked to Clay lately," Haley asked not sure what to say.

"Not this week. I feel like we are falling apart and honestly neither of us are trying to hold on."

"Is it because of Lucas," Haley asked.

"I don't know," she wiped her eyes, "Clay has been so distant since they moved back, and I just feel like he's pulling further and further away from me."

"Talk to him," Haley pleaded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooke sat on the couch watching tv. She heard the front door and glanced at her phone. It was after midnight, "Keithan," she called.

"Yeah," he said as he walked into the living room, "I was with Jamie at Uncle Nathan's."

"I know, Uncle Nathan called me," she said, "he was worried about you buddy."

"I'm fine," he said.

"Come sit," she said as she motioned to the couch, "please." He came and sat beside his mother, she could feel the frustration radiating from him, "we need to talk. I need to talk to you about some things."

"About Lucas?" She sighed, the irony of Lucas Scott becoming his father in this scenario.

"Things are not always as black and white as you think."

"Are you serious, mom," he asked angrily. "Is he why you won't marry dad?"

"Keithan," she sighed with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want him in my life, and I really hope you don't want him in yours."

"I do not expect you to understand my past with Lucas," she said sternly, "but I do expect you to show me respect Keithan James, I am your mother. And this has nothing to do with Lucas."

"I mean you had a lot to say about him last night in your sleep when Uncle Chase brought you home."

"Son, I am not going to put up with this," she said.

"KJ," Clay said as he walked out of the master bedroom, "that's enough."

"Dad," he said as he jumped up to hug Clay.

"Have a seat bud," Clay said, "your mom and I need to talk with you."

"We love you more than anything," Brooke said softly.

"What is this," Keithan asked looking up at Clay.

"Bud, I am going to be staying in New York for a while," Clay said, "I have a lot going on with the agency and I just need to be there."

"Ok, we can come too," Keithan said.

"Listen," Clay said, "it's not that simple. Your mom and I just need some space right now."

"Because of Lucas," Keithan said angrily glaring at his mother.

"No, because it is what we need," Clay said looking at Brooke who was crying at this point. "I know you're upset, but this is not about you, and it is not about Lucas. This is about your mother and I."

"I want to go with you," Keithan said, "I do not want to stay here with her, I want to go to New York."

"No," she said softly wiping her eyes, "you have school and your family is here."

"This is bullshit," Keithan said as he stomped up the stairs.

"He hates me," Brooke said, Clay kissed the top of her head.

"He doesn't," he said, "I'll go talk to him." She watched Clay walk up the stairs and she sobbed quietly. She couldn't stand the thought of Keithan being this angry at her, he was her whole world and always had been.

" _He's pretty handsome," Nathan said as he walked into Brooke's hospital room._

" _Yeah he is," she smiled up at him, tears in her eyes, "some might even say he looks like his uncle."_

" _He's pretty good-looking guy," Nathan smiled. "I talked to Lucas, he's not going to make it."_

" _It's ok," she lied, "I am sure he has a lot going on with Peyton and the baby."_

" _Yeah," Nathan said._

" _You wanna hold him," she asked, Nathan of course did, so she handed him the baby boy. "Keithan James Davis Scott meet your Uncle Nathan."_

" _Keithan," he said looking at the precious little boy._

" _Named after his two uncles," she smiled, "and of course his cousin and Aunt Haley."_

" _He's amazing Brooke."_

" _He's my world," she smiled._

"Is he ok," she asked as Clay made his way down the stairs, he nodded, "he still hates me?"

"Brooke," he sighed sitting beside her, "he doesn't hate you. He's worried about you."

"About me," she asked.

"He doesn't want you to be hurt, and he's worried that is what is happening with Lucas here. And I get it," Clay said. She sighed, because of course he did, he had been the one who pulled her from the darkness she found herself in.

" _Clay," she said as she opened the door, "what are you doing here?"_

" _Just checking in," he smiled, he could hear a two-year-old Keithan playing in the living room, "thought maybe I could come see little man."_

" _Sure, come in," she smiled as she took her hair out of the messy bun._

" _You know Nathan and Haley are worried about you," he said as he sat beside her on the couch._

" _So, they sent you," she asked with a laugh._

" _I'm offended by that laugh, but I have to say I think that is the first time I have heard you laugh, in what? A year?"_

" _First of all," she smiled at him, "I laugh frequently, maybe not with you, but I do. And second have you really been Nathan's agent a whole year already?"_

" _Hard to believe huh," he said, "and you still won't let me take you out for dinner. I mean little man can even come, I am sure Logan would love that, I know I would."_

" _Smooth," she said with a laugh, "maybe one day Clay Evans."_

" _There it is again," he said, "and that smile to go along with it." He reached down and handed Keithan a toy, "you're pretty amazing Brook Davis, and you deserve to be happy. Any guy who doesn't see your worth is crazy. Even if he is Nathan's brother."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews. I really am not sure where this will go—I have changed some time lines around a bit. Any flashback will be in italics.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had been four days since Clay had left for New York. Keithan was barely speaking to her, so Brooke had immersed herself in her work. Afterall it is how she always healed her heart. She was heartbroken for a lot of reasons.

"Hey stranger," he smiled from the doorway of her office, "Millie told me you were back here."

"Nathan, hi," she smiled.

"You doing ok, Brooke?"

"Eh," she shrugged with a slight smile, "other than my teenager hating me I am ok."

"Brooke," Nathan sighed, taking a seat across from her desk, "he is just going through a lot. You remember what a mess we all were at that age." She smiled, thinking about them and all that they had gone through in high school, "you know I told him maybe he should grab Jamie after school and go see Dan."

"Yeah," she asked.

"I just think maybe talking to Dan," Nathan shrugged, "maybe it will give him some perspective on Lucas. I don't expect that he will ever have the same relationship with Luke that he does with Clay, but it might help him some."

"I think maybe you're right. Maybe hearing Dan's story about being a lousy dad to Lucas will give him some insight. But I won't hold my breath Nathan."

"I know. I just hate seeing him this angry, he's such a good kid and I do not want to see Lucas being here change him."

"You're a really good uncle Nathan," she smiled at her friend, "we are lucky to have you. I know Clay leaving is hard for everyone," she said.

"Hey, B, that is between you two. I am not one to judge any of your relationship stuff, god knows Haley and I haven't been perfect. You and Clay need to do what is right for you, sure I miss my buddy being around, but it isn't your fault you know."

"Well maybe you can put a word in with your nephew for me," she said with a chuckle, "because I am pretty sure he blames me for everything right now."

Nathan glanced as his cell phone checking the time, "hey I have to get back to school, but the boys are going to see Dan this evening."

"Thanks Nathan," Brooke smiled as he walked towards the door, "for everything."

"Anytime Davis," he smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Two Scott visits in one day," Brooke said as she stood behind the counter in her store talking to Millie.

"Hi Tigger," Haley smiled, "Millie."

"Look at you Miss Gracie," Brooks said smiling at her god daughter, "aren't you just the sweetest thing."

"She has been a bit grumpy today," Haley said looking at her four-year-old daughter.

"You know what might help that," Millie smiled, "some treats from Aunt Brooke's office," she reached down and grabbed Grace Penelope Scott's hand and the brunette duo made their way to the back of the store.

"So, what's up?"

"Does something have to be up for me to come see my best friend," Haley chuckled.

"I mean it doesn't have to be," Brooke said, "but in this town it usually is. So."

"Well," Haley sighed, "I just wanted to check on you. I know Clay left and I wanted to see if you are ok."

"I am, it's weird, but I am ok." They were silent for a few seconds, "what else is going on in your head tutor mom?"

"Ugh," she sighed, "I am so worried about Lucas. I mean he's a wreck. He's crashing on our couch still. Peyton is at the house and he doesn't want to stay with Karen and Andy. I just don't know how they got here you know." Brooke stayed silent, "I'm sorry Brooke, I know it is not your problem. I just worry about him. You were the only one that could ever get through to him."

"I'm sorry Hales," she said, "but it isn't any of my business what they have going on. And right now, my focus is on my son and making sure he is ok."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"I didn't mean it like that Haley, I just can't be a part of what they have going on."

"I never expected this kind of stuff from Peyton," Haley sighed.

"Can't say I am surprised," Brooke said bitterly. She saw the worry on Haley's face, she knew it must be serious, "is he convinced Sawyer is not his daughter?"

"If it was only that easy," Haley said, Brooke looked so confused, "so much more to the story."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooke was sitting on the couch sketching when Keithan walked in, it was a little after ten. "Hey bud," she said with a smile.

"Hey," he said as he sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"You ok," she asked, "you hungry?"

"No," he chuckled, "Jamie and I ate with Grandpa Dan."

"Oh yeah," she said, "how is he?"

"He's alright, he seemed better than the last time we visited him. We talked a lot."

"Yeah," she said closing her sketch book.

"Yeah," he sighed, "there is a lot I didn't know about him. I guess there is a lot I don't know about my whole family."

"What do you mean," she asked.

"I don't know, it's just it's always been me and you and Clay," he said. She noticed he said Clay, it had been ten years since Keithan had called him Clay.

"Yeah buddy, it has, but you've got a lot of people who love you, you know that."

"Yeah, I know," he said as he stood up to walk up the stairs.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you mom," he said as he turned to her, "and I am sorry for being a dick."

"Language," she said with a smile, "but you're my son and I will love you no matter what even if you are a dick sometimes."

"Grandpa Dan said that he always loved Lucas," Keithan said as he stood at the stairs, "that he wishes they could have had a better relationship."

"I'm sure he did," she said softly, "Keithan, are you sure you're ok?"

"Do you think he loves me," he asked as he turned to his mother, "Lucas."

"Oh baby," she said as she patted to the spot next to her on the couch, "come here."

"I just wonder," Keithan said as he wiped his eyes sitting next to her.

"I know that things are messy," she said as she wrapped her arms around Keithan, "but yes, baby, he loves you. There's a lot of things buddy, things that were our past that got us here, but I know in my heart he loves you." They sat in silence for a few minutes, "do you want to talk to him buddy? Get to know him? Because if you do that is ok," she said softly, "dad and I talked about that you know, and he is ok with it."

"I don't know."

"Hey, bud, I can't pretend to know how you feel, but I know that dad wants you to be happy, and I want you to be happy, if talking to Lucas and getting to know him will make you happy than that is what you should do."

"Grandpa Dan says I should," he said, "that he always wanted to get to know him, that he wanted to tell him that he loved him and stuff." He fidgeted with his phone, "I don't know mom, I don't know if it matters, if I even care."

"Sleep on it," she said as she kissed his cheek, "it's late and you have school tomorrow so sleep on it and we can talk tomorrow ok," she said as he stood to walk up the stairs, "I love you buddy."

"I love you mom," he smiled, "to infinity and beyond."

"To infinity and beyond," she repeated to him with a smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You look like hell," she said as she sat down on the picnic table beside him.

"Well Brooke," he said, "your life literally falling apart around you will do that."

"Thank you for meeting me," she said, "are you ok?"

"I mean if finding out that two of my kids are likely not mine and my wife being the craziest most manipulative person is ok, then yeah never better."

"Luke," she said softly looking at him confused.

"Oh, you haven't heard," he asked as he took a drink from the beer he was holding.

"It's a little early for that don't you think?"

"Nah," he said taking another drink, "not when life is like this. I mean the one kid I know is mine hates me and the one woman I love hates me." Brooke was not sure what to say, "look I know I have messed up with Keithan I get it, I am not going to bother you or him, I have messed up enough for my entire lifetime Brooke. I get it. I got nothing left."

"Luke," she said sternly.

"You know it was bad enough to find out Sawyer isn't my kid," he said taking another drink, "I mean I have been there for that kid since day one, hell I ruined any chance of having a relationship with our son being there for her and Peyton but then to find out Keith isn't mine?"

"What are you talking about," Brooke asked confused, her heart breaking for him.

"Apparently when we were living in Atlanta," he said, "she was working on starting her label and sleeping with one of her artists, you want to hear the real kicker? You know him, we all do. And she has made me the biggest idiot, and I have nothing left."

"I'm sorry Luke," she said softly as she looked at the broken man sitting beside her.

"Don't be," he said as he threw the bottle against the ground, "I deserve this you know, after everything it's karma. This is my life," he said as he started to walk towards his car. She watched helplessly as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews. I really am not sure where this will go—I have changed some time lines around a bit. Any flashback will be in italics.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Nathan was right," Brooke said as she sat down at the counter in the café. Haley poured her a cup of coffee, "Keithan came home from seeing Dan last night and actually talked to me."

"Yeah," Haley asked, Brooke nodded, "that's great Brooke."

"I went to see Luke this morning," she said.

"Not so good," Haley asked.

"He was drinking at nine in the morning Hales."

"He's having a hard time with all of this," Haley said softly, "it's all so much. First Sawyer then the thing with Keith. Peyton has done a number on Lucas and those kids."

"What's the thing with Keith," Brooke asked confused, "Lucas said something but never finished it."

"Jake."

"Jake," Brooke asked confused, "I'm going to need a little more than that Hales."

"Jagielski."

"Wait," Brooke said shocked, "the artist in Atlanta was Jake? Single dad from high school that she left for Lucas, that Jake," Haley nodded, "what?"

"Lucas was devastated, I guess she told him when they were arguing about Sawyer not being his, and she just threw it all out there. Said she has never actually been in love with him," Haley said. Brooke sat there shocked, "it's a lot to take in. And I guess Sawyer wants to go to California with this Julian guy, she's having a really hard time and she wants nothing to do with Lucas," Haley shook her head, "Lucas says he does not need a paternity test because he knows it is true."

"Those poor kids," Brooke said. She truly felt her heart ache for what Sawyer must be feeling, and then poor Keith, he was so attached to Lucas. And then there was her son, who was robbed of his father by Peyton's lies and manipulation.

"How is KJ doing," Haley asked.

"I think he wants to get to know Luke," Brooke said softly, "and that scares me with how Luke is right now. I don't want Keithan to see that." She fidgeted with her coffee mug, "I want this for them, you know, getting to know each other, but I can't let Keithan get hurt, and Luke is a mess. I get it, but I can't let it hurt my son."

"I'm sorry Brooke," Haley said softly.

"I have to get to the store," Brooke said as she glanced at the time on her phone, "I'll call you later Hales."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Brooke," Millie said as the bell on the door dinged.

"Peyton," Brooke said, "what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come shop," she asked sarcastically.

"Sure, anyone is welcome to shop," Brooke said with a forced smile.

"How kind of you," Peyton said as she fumbled with some clothes, "you know this is all your fault."

"Excuse me," Brooke asked confused.

"Lucas, he's never loved me or my kids, it's always been you Brooke, you won."

"Peyton this is not some game," Brooke said sternly, "and I have nothing to do with you and Lucas and your children."

"You are something Brooke," Peyton said with a chuckle, "nothing is ever your fault."

"I am not sure what you are talking about, but Peyton I have nothing to do with the fact that you lied to Lucas for years and years and to your kids. None of this has anything to do with me."

"Of course, you'd believe that. The fact that you slept with my fiancé, you have not part in that either?"

"You and Lucas were not together then," Brooke raised her voice now.

"He had proposed to me less than twenty-four hours before Brooke," Peyton said now matching her tone, "I mean you judged me so much for our high school past, but you had the audacity to sleep with him and then get knocked up to what? To take him from me?"

"Peyton you should go," Millie said softly.

"So, was that it, Brooke," Peyton asked harshly, "you just wanted to ruin my life, and the life of my kids?"

"Peyton do you hear yourself, I have nothing to do with the fact that Sawyer and Keith are not Lucas' kids, that is all you," Brooke said not noticing the bell ding.

"Brooke," Millie said softly trying to guide her friend's attention to who had just entered the store, "Peyton you need to go."

"Mom," Keithan said softly, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"Hi bud," Brooke said as she wiped her eyes, she walked over to give her son a hug.

"Good luck kid," Peyton said looking at Keithan, "with a mom like this."

"Are you ok," Keithan asked as Peyton walked out of the store, Brooke nodded, "mom," he said.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," she smiled up at him.

"But you said," he said looking at her confused.

"Keithan, it's nothing for you to worry about," she said to him. She couldn't imagine how he'd feel hearing that Sawyer and Keith weren't Lucas's kids, how hurt he would be.

"Brooke, I can close up," Millie said, "Marvin has the kids so it's no problem, you guys should go."

"Thanks, Millie," Brooke smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You've been quiet," Brooke said as she finished putting their dinner dishes in the dishwasher, "are you ok?"

"Mom," he said softly.

"What is it?"

"I have been thinking about everything, and after talking to Grandpa Dan," he hesitated, "I think that I want to talk to him."

"Ok," she said.

"But I don't want to hurt you or Clay," he said, she cringed a little at him saying Clay. He had been his dad and hearing him now call him Clay broke her heart a little.

"Buddy, I told you we talked about it and we are ok if you want to talk to Lucas and get to know him. You do not have to worry, ok," she said, he nodded, "if it is what you want, then that is what you do."

"I love you," he said as he hugged his mom, "I am going to shower."

"I love you too," she smiled as he walked upstairs. She sighed. She knew this was coming, but she knew Lucas was a mess and she did not want Keithan to see that part of him. She wanted her son to see the part of his father that she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Brooke finished cleaning up the kitchen then made her way out to the back deck. She loved it out there, overlooking the water. She wrapped her throw blanket around her as she got comfortable. She loved this house so much.

" _So, what do you think," Clay asked as they stood on the deck watching the boys run down to the beach._

" _It's beautiful Clay, really beautiful."_

" _Not as beautiful as you," he said wrapping his arms around her, "but it's ours."_

" _What," she asked turning to face him._

" _I bought it," he smiled pushing her hair from her face, "for us."_

" _I love you Clay Evans," she said as she kissed him._

" _I kind of like you Brooke Davis," he said. He looked out and watched Logan and Keithan running together letting the waves hit them, "those two are going to love it here."_

" _Me too," she said, "thank you."_

" _You don't have to thank me," he smiled._

" _I do though, you take such good care of us, Clay. I mean the way you are with Keithan," she wiped her eyes, "I am so grateful that we have you."_

" _Dad," Keithan said as he and Logan made their way up the stairs to the deck, "are we getting it?"_

" _Yeah," Clay said smiling at the seven-year-old, "we are buddy."_

" _Let's go find our rooms," eleven-year-old Logan said as he and Keithan made their way in the house._

" _Dad," Brooke smiled up at Clay. That was the first time Keithan had called him dad and her heart was overflowing with joy._

Brooke wiped her eyes as she grabbed her cell phone. She got his voice mail, and she was thankful, she wasn't sure she was ready to talk to him. "Hey, it's me, I just wanted to let you know that KJ," she paused, "he does want to get to know Lucas. I just wanted to check in with you. I miss you Clay." She sighed as she hung up. She had not been this scared of things in a long while, she dialed another number. And of course, again no answer, so she left a voice mail. "Luke, it's me, I just," she hesitated, "Luke, please just," she wiped her eyes, "he wants to get to know you Luke and I need you to be the guy I fell in love with, you know, I need you to not hurt him. Please take care of yourself Luke, I don't like seeing you like this and I don't want Keithan to." She started to get up a few minutes later when her phone beeped from a text message, she looked down and it was from Lucas.

I'm sorry Brooke. For everything. I want to be the man you fell in love with and not just for Keithan, Brooke. I know I have messed up with you and Keithan. I don't deserve this. But I won't hurt him. I won't hurt either of you this time.

She sighed as she read the text, she hoped he really was serious about not hurting Keithan. She wasn't sure what everything else meant, she was not sure she was ready to figure it out either. Just then her phone rand, and she looked down at the caller id to see Clay's name.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews. I really am not sure where this will go—I have changed some time lines around a bit. Any flashback will be in italics.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hi," she said softly.

"You ok," he asked.

"I think so," she said, "it scares me you know, him wanting to get to know Lucas."

"I know B, but it's a good thing for him."

"You sound more confident about it than I feel," she chuckled, "I don't want him to get hurt, I don't want it to turn out badly."

"Brooke," he sighed, "you are an amazing mom. Keithan is going to love you know matter what happens with Lucas. And you always said you wanted this for him. Be happy."

"I'm working on that," she said, "how's New York?"

"Busy as usual. I have so much going on with agency, Nate is going to come up next week and help out with some stuff," he laughed, "I think he just misses me."

"We all do."

"Well listen B, I have to go it's late," he said, "but we'll talk soon."

"Ok," she said softly. As he hung up her heart ached a little. She did miss him, Clay had been a huge part of her world for the last fifteen years. She gathered her things to head inside to bed. She made her way up the stairs to peak in on her son before she went down to her room.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"He's referring to Clay as Clay now," she said as she walked into Nathan's office.

"Morning Brooke," Nathan said as she sat down across from him.

"Nathan, I'm serious, I need to make sure Luke isn't going to hurt him."

"Listen Brooke," he said, "I get it, believe me Lucas and I have had this talk, but I really think he wants to know KJ."

"Well I texted him last night and let him know it's what Keithan wants too."

"Really," Nathan asked with a smile, "so seeing Dan helped?"

"Nathan, it worries me. Luke has all of this going on with Peyton and the kids and then he's drinking. I mean he was drinking at nine in the morning yesterday."

"Brooke, he really wants to fix things with KJ, and to really try and be there for him. I know it's all complicated, but I think he's sincere." They sat in silence for a few minutes, "what else is going on Davis?"

"What about Clay," she asked wiping her eyes. "Lucas is his father, and I am happy Nate, I am, I want this for him, but there is a part of me that wonders how it hurts Clay? I mean Clay has been here for fifteen years. And now he's gone, and I don't know how to feel about any of it."

"He's not gone," Nathan said sadly watching her cry, "you know he wants what is best for KJ and for you, he's just giving you guys some space."

"It's more than just space though," she said, "he's pulling so far away from both of us. And then your brother," she shook her head, "saying things like he won't hurt either of us, I can't do all of this again."

"You and Luke," Nathan sighed, "Brooke you two have to figure out how to be parents to KJ together, and the rest will work itself out."

"I feel lost right now, you know," she sighed, "I miss Clay, I want Keithan to get to know Lucas, I don't want all of the other mess along with it. I can't go through all of it again."

"He's always loved you," Nathan said.

"That's why he married Peyton?"

"I meant Clay," Nathan said, he sighed, "but him too."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey bartender," Brooke said as she sat down at the bar in Tric.

"Bar owner," Chase said with a smile, "what can I do for you at," he glanced as his watch, "three on a Friday afternoon?"

"Well, I cam to drop this off," she said handing him a garment bag, "it's Cat's dress for tomorrow, Mia told me to bring it by to you. And, I wanted to thank you for taking me home that night."

"Brooke that was awhile ago, and, Clay would beat my ass if I had let you leave here like that."

"You're a good friend," she smiled.

"So, how are you, really?"

"Honestly, I don't know anymore. KJ wants to get to know Luke, Clay is in New York," she sighed, "and I am here. I mean I want KJ to get to know Luke, because that is what he wants, I just worry he will get hurt."

"I don't really know Lucas," Chase said, "but KJ is a good kid, Brooke, I think he's mature enough to handle things."

"He is, but I don't want him to have to handle anything you know," she said softly, "he may be almost seventeen, but he is still my baby. And the thought of him getting hurt kills me. You know I never thought about being a mom, until I was pregnant with him, and now I just can't imagine anything without him."

"You're a great mom," Chase smiled at her. "Things may be a little awkward right now, but you'll be ok, you always are."

"Thanks," she smiled, "I gotta get going."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooke pulled up the driveway and she noticed his car. She saw him sitting on the front porch.

"Luke," she said as she walked towards the porch, "what are you doing here?"

"I don't know," he said.

"KJ is helping out at the café tonight," she said, "are you ok?"

"I filed for divorce," he said, "I just want it all to be over with you know. I want to be done with it so I can move on."

"I'm sorry Luke, I know this must be difficult," Brooke said standing there looking at him.

"That night," he said looking at her, "in New York."

"That was a long time ago," she said in a matter of fact tone, "and we can't relive our past Lucas."

"Brooke," he pleaded, "did it mean anything to you?"

"I don't know what you are asking me Lucas. I mean of course it meant something, if it weren't for that night, I would not have my son, and he is my world."

"Two boys and a girl," he said as he looked up at her.

"That was make believe," she sighed, knowing in her heart it was anything but, "Luke we were playing a part."

"But I wasn't Brooke," he said shaking his head, "don't you get it? That night, that was what I had been missing, being with you. And imagining our future, that was not make believe, not for me."

"Luke," she said wiping her eyes, "you were hurting, and we got caught up in a moment in a bar and in a carriage ride."

"Was that really all it was to you," he asked.

"I don't know what you want me to say Lucas. I mean that was so long ago. We were different people. Hell, we were kids," she chuckled, "but we aren't anymore. I know it's got to be hard all of this with Peyton and the kids."

"It's not about her," he sighed. "Do you remember the state championship," he asked, she nodded, "you asked me who I wanted next to me when my dreams come true."

"And you said Peyton."

"No, Brooke I never said that," she didn't respond, "I never said that it was her, you did. You told me to go to her, so I did. I would have done anything to make you happy. I knew I had hurt you more times than I cared to count, and I didn't deserve you."

"Luke," she sighed. She wasn't sure what to say.

"You may not be ready to hear this, but I love you Brooke Davis," he said, "I want you and Keithan in my life and I am going to work as hard as it takes to make that happen."

"Luke don't," she said shaking her head, "Keithan wants to know you, that is what matters. He wants you to be a part of his life. He is what matters in all the chaos between us. That's it."

"I am going to get to know him," he said as he stood up, "I can't get back the last sixteen years but I am going to do everything I can to show him how much I love him and his mother," he stepped off her porch, "I'll show both of you," he said as he turned to walk to his car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooke was standing in the kitchen making herself a salad as she heard Keithan come through the back door, "hey handsome, how was your morning?"

"Good I guess," he said as he sat down at the kitchen island.

"Yeah," she asked. After last night she wasn't sure what to expect from Keithan meeting up with Lucas.

"I mean it's kind of weird," he shrugged, "but Uncle Nathan being there helped."

"Uncle Nathan would do anything for you bud, you know that."

"I do," he said. Keithan James Davis Scott had always idolized his uncle, and his uncle had always looked out for him and taken care of him. "I don't know what this is supposed to be you know," he said looking up at his mother.

"I think it's just you two getting to know each other," she said as she sat beside him.

"Can I ask you something mom," he asked, she nodded, "did you love him?"

"You're killing me smalls," she chuckled, she hesitated as she looked at her son, she had to be honest, "but yeah buddy, I did love him. We were young," she sighed, "and things happened, and things were complicated, but we loved each other very much."

"Are you sure you're ok with this, me getting to know him?"

"Keithan James, it is more than ok. I mean it, I want you to do this for you. And if you decide it isn't what you want that's ok too," she smiled at him.

"I feel bad for Sawyer," he said, "I always knew who my dad was even if I didn't know him."

"I know," she said.

"And I had Clay," he said.

"You still do," Brooke said softly, "you always will. We both will."


	8. Chapter 8

0Authors Note: I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews. I really am not sure where this will go—I have changed some time lines around a bit. Any flashback will be in italics.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" _I might just let you marry me someday," she giggled as he picked her up._

" _I might take you up on that Brooke Davis," he said as he kissed her. They had lived in the house less than a week and it already felt like home. All four of them together._

" _I love you Clay," she said softly. She hadn't realized how much he meant to her, not until then. She wasn't sure where the marriage talk came from, but for the first time in a long time she could imagine being happy. Raising their family together, growing old, traveling, living and laughing._

" _And I love you," he smiled._

She sighed heavily, she had been so lost in thought lately. She had this ache in her heart and she wasn't sure exactly what it was for. She missed Clay. She loved Clay. And she had never imagined a life that wasn't theirs. But he was in New York still and she was here. And getting here hadn't always been easy.

" _You doing ok," Haley asked as she noticed the silence on the other end of the line._

" _I am," she said as she rubbed her growing belly, "he'll be here before you know it," she said softly._

" _Less than a week. Deb is going to help with Jamie so Nathan and I can be there with you Tigger," she said._

" _You know I love you guys so much," she said wiping her eyes, "you don't have to go out of your way, Hales, I will be ok."_

" _Brooke Davis, we want to be there with you, ok," Haley said, "there is no way Nathan and I would let you do this alone. I mean I know you have Victoria, but," she chuckled._

" _Which means I might as well be alone," she laughed, a genuine laugh for the first time in a while. "I kind of thought he would be here," she said._

" _I'm sorry Brooke, I did too. He said it's a lot with Peyton and the baby."_

" _I know, it's ok," she said, "we'll be just fine."_

She looked around, everyone smiling and enjoying themselves. She spotted her son standing with the birthday girl herself. He was happy, he truly seemed so at ease and all she ever wanted for him was to be happy. Yet she still felt sadness. Because a part of her heart was still missing.

" _Hey kid, I got you something to wear this weekend," Clay said as he high fived Keithan._

" _Thanks dad," Keithan smiled up at him as he tore open the package, "oh cool, mom look!"_

" _Your very own jersey huh," she smiled as he held up the basketball jersey with KJ Scott on the back of it, and the number three. Keithan ran off to go show Logan who was upstairs, "you did good dad."_

" _I figured he would like it," Clay said as he wrapped his arms around Brooke, "how are you doing?"_

" _I am good," she said softly._

" _You nervous about the boys' trip," he smiled. Clay was taking the boys along with Jamie up to Charlotte to watch Nathan in the finals._

" _No," she said, Clay could tell something was off._

" _You know it will be fine, B, even if Lucas is there for the game," he knew she was worried about Keithan being there and Lucas showing up. It had been nine years since Lucas had seen their son._

" _I know Keithan will be fine, he's got you," she smiled at Clay, "we both do."_

" _And you always will," he said as he kissed her._

"Happy birthday sweet girl," Brooke said as she put an arm around Catalano Adams, who went by Cat now that she was a teenager, "sixteen never looked so beautiful."

"Thank you, Aunt Brooke," the brunette smiled. Brooke could see so much of Mia in her, but she had Chase's eyes.

"You are very welcome," she said as she handed her a card which Cat knew contained some amount of cash, "don't spend it all in one place."

"You know you don't have to spoil her," Chase said with a smile.

"Daddy don't be silly," Cat smiled at her dad, he was wrapped around her finger for sure.

"That one is going to be a heartbreaker," Brooke said as they watched Cat walk towards her friends.

"I can't even understand how she is sixteen," Chase sighed, "and in high school and hanging out with boys. It is unreal," he said.

"They have grown up fast," she smiled.

" _Hey babe," Clay said as he walked into the kitchen, "Chase and I are going to head out soon."_

" _Ok," she said as he kissed her cheek._

" _You know I can stay home with you and the boys if you want."_

" _Clay Andrew Evans, no," she said, "you can't. You do everything for us, and you deserve a guy's weekend, and besides it gives me some time to spend with our boys."_

" _I love you," Clay said kissing her._

" _And I love you too," she smiled._

"Brooke, hello," Haley said with a chuckle, "you with us?"

"Sorry," she said softly, "just a lot on my mind."

"Do you want a glass," Mia asked holding the wine.

"You know, I think I am going to head home ladies," Brooke said with a smile, "thanks for having all of us," she said hugging Mia.

"Thanks for coming, I know it meant a lot to Cat," Mia said.

"I still can't believe she is sixteen," Brooke said as she reached to hug Haley.

"Tigger," Haley said softly, "are you and KJ coming for lunch tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it Hales," Brooke said. It was after all a tradition for the duo to have lunch with the Naley family on Sunday's. Over the years it had included Logan and Clay, but Brooke loved the tradition, "thanks again Mia, and tell Chase I said bye," Brooke said as she made her way to her car. It was going to be a long night with her lost in thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooke and Keithan pulled into the driveway of the Naley house. Their Sunday lunch tradition.

"Mom," Keithan said as he saw Lucas' car in the driveway, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, bud, I am," she smiled, "why do you ask?"

"I don't want to make things weird or hard for you," he said with a sigh, "but I am glad he's here."

"KJ, you are not making anything weird or hard for me, I love you and I want you to be happy, no matter what."

"I love you too mom," he said with a smile. They made their way to the house and were greeted by Jamie, Nathan and Lucas.

"You want to go down to the river court," Jamie asked.

"Sure," KJ said looking to his mom.

"Have fun," she smiled hugging him. She watched them walk away and her heart was full seeing her son so happy.

"Hey girl," Haley said as Brooke walked in.

"Hi," she said with a sigh.

"The boys were headed to the river court."

"Yeah, they caught Keithan when we were on our way in."

"Nathan thought it would do them all some good to hang out together," Haley said, Brooke just smiled, "you don't think it is a good idea?"

"I don't think it is bad, no," she said, "I just don't want him to get hurt."

"And," Haley said, "what about you?"

"I am," Brooke hesitated, "I really don't know. I guess I am afraid of getting to close to him, and seeing him with KJ, I mean it's just," she said softly, "Haley it is what I have always wanted for him, for both of them."

"For all of you," Haley asked. Brooke wiped her eyes. "It's ok Brooke, to be happy that Lucas is here, it doesn't take away from the last fifteen years. It does not diminish Clay's part in Keithan's life."

"Clay is staying in New York," Brooke said, "I think we are done, and I am not sure how to feel. I mean I love him, Haley, he has been," she hesitated, "he's been everything I needed, everything Keithan needed. I don't know how we got where we are."

"Maybe he just wants to give Keithan space, to get to know Lucas."

"I don't think that's all," she said wiping tears from her face, "I think we are done, for good. And I think he believes I am in love with Lucas." Haley just looked at her, sadness on her face, "I don't even know him Hales, I mean he was a part of my life in high school and then one night after. And god, I love my son, I don't mean it like that, but Lucas and I are not the same kids we were, we don't know each other."

"I'm sorry Tigger," Haley said as she wrapped her arms around her, "I'm sure Clay will come home, he knows how much you love him, and he loves you Brooke."

"Is that enough?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What's so funny," Lucas asked as he walked into the kitchen, smiling as he saw Brooke and Lydia giggling.

"Nothing for you to know," Lydia said with a smile to her uncle.

"Oh, I am not cool enough," he asked jokingly, as he wrapped the almost thirteen-year-old in a hug.

"Not as cool as Aunt Brooke," she chuckled.

"That's my girl ladybug," Brooke smiled as she gave Lydia a high five.

"Where's Hales," Lucas asked as Lydia exited the kitchen.

"She is giving Gracie her batch and putting her to bed," Brooke said glancing at the clock. Instead of staying for just lunch they had made a day of it with the Naley family and stayed for dinner as well.

"Can we talk for a minute," he asked as Brooke sat on one of the barstools at the counter, she nodded, "I just want to say that I want Keithan and I to have a relationship Brooke, and spending time with him, like today, it's important to me. He is my focus."

"Good," she said, "he needs to be. He is opening up to you Luke, and I do not want you to hurt him."

"I won't," he sighed. They sat in silence for a few moments, "Brooke, I know that I have made mistakes, things I can't take back and things I wish I would have done differently, and I am sorry."

"I appreciate that Luke, but we need to focus on moving forward. I want Keithan to have everything he wants, and he wants you in his life," she smiled.

"And I want to get to know you," he said, "Brooke, I want to know you as the mother of my child, I mean we have this amazing kid, and I want to be a part of all of it." She didn't say anything, just avoided looking at him, "hey," he said, she finally looked at him, "I'm being honest here. I know I do not deserve it, but I want the chance Brooke, to know you again, the real you."

"What do you want to know," she asked.

"Come on, pretty girl, you know that isn't what I mean. I want to spend time with you and with our son, the three of us. Brooke, I want to be a part of it. I hate myself for missing all of what I have, and I can't take it back, if I could, god I would give anything to go back to that restaurant and I would tell you I loved you and I was going to be with you and our baby. But, I can't."

"No, you can't," she sighed as she looked into his eyes, "you chose Peyton, Luke you always chose Peyton."

"Ok," he said, "you want to talk about Peyton," he asked, his voice slightly raised, "you. You told me to be with her, you pushed me to her, you. Brooke, you did that, and I would have done anything in this world to make you happy. Damn it, Brooke, why don't you get that? That is why I went to her in high school. And when I came to your office that next morning in New York, you didn't want to see me. What was I supposed to think or do? That night, god Brooke, that night was perfect, and that ring on your finger, that was what I wanted, those two boys and a girl? That was real, that was me pouring my heart out and I thought you felt the same. Then I get told by your receptionist that you do not want to see me, that you made a huge mistake. What did you want?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said frustrated, "you never came by Luke, I waited all day, I stayed in the office and cancelled meetings, pissed Victoria off because I wanted to be there when you came by."

"I swear Brooke, I came by," he said running his hands through his hair, "I wanted to see you, I needed to see you to make sure it was real."

"It was real," she said crying, "but, you didn't show up Luke."

"I did," he said as he reached to wipe her tears, she pulled away instinctively, "I showed up for you, for us. I don't know what happened."

"Victoria," Brooke nearly whispered. She wiped her eyes as Nathan walked in the kitchen.

"Everything ok," he asked looking at the duo.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled up at him, "I think I am going to head home, do you think you could bring KJ home when he is ready," she asked Nathan.

"I can," Lucas said looking at her.

"Tell Haley to call me later," she said as she hugged Nathan.

"B," he said, "are you ok," he looked down at her.

"I am," she said, "I'll see you guys later," she smiled as she made her way outside. She got to her car and the tears were falling, and she wasn't even sure why. Her heart was so torn, and she was hurt so deeply for so long and now had even more questions about everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews. I really am not sure where this will go—I have changed some time lines around a bit. Any flashback will be in italics.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooke made her way in to the house, wiping her eyes. Frustration. Anger. Uncertainty. All the emotions she was feeling. She sat her purse down and nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard him. "You scared me," she said wrapping her arms around him, "what are you doing here?"

"I do live here," he smiled, holding her close.

"I didn't know you were coming back," she said softly as they parted.

"I wanted to surprise you and KJ," he said, "just a twenty-four hour stay, I thought you guys would be home a while ago."

"We ended up having dinner with Naley," she said, "KJ is getting a ride with Nathan."

"You ok," he asked noticing her eyes, puffy and red.

"I am," she forced a smile as they walked to the kitchen, "I missed you Clay."

"I missed you," he said to her with a smile, "and I brought cheesecake." He cut her a small slice and placed it with a fork in front of her, "B, are you sure you are ok," she nodded. "How is it going with KJ and Lucas?"

"Good," she said.

"And how are you with all of it," he asked sitting beside her with his own slice of cheesecake.

"Good," she smiled up at him sadly.

"You," he said kissing the top of her head, "are an amazing woman Brooke Davis. I love you."

"I love you," she said, because she genuinely loved this man who had made her life feel complete.

"I am heading back to New York tomorrow afternoon," he said finishing his cheesecake, "my flight is at four, I thought maybe you could take me to the airport."

"Yeah," she sighed, "I can."

"B," he said in a more serious tone, "I wanted to talk to you. I know that Lucas is back, and I know he wants to pick up where he left off with KJ," he hesitated, "and I am happy for KJ, he deserves to know his dad, and to have that bond."

"You are such a good man," she smiled at him.

"I don't know what Lucas intends with you," he said looking into her hazel eyes, "but Brooke, I love you. I have loved you for sixteen years. I know we have talked about things, B, and timing and everything," he pushed her hair from her face, "I love you; I am in love with you and I do not want to lose you. I know you two have history. I get it." She didn't say anything, she looked down at the plate of the untouched cheesecake in front of her, "Brooke, what I am trying to say, is that I want forever with you. I want it to be us growing old together, B. I love you and I know the timing may not be perfect ever."

"Clay," she said tears streaming her face, just as they heard the front door open.

"Mom," KJ called out.

"In the kitchen," she yelled, wiping her eyes, Clay still looking into her eyes.

"Hey," he said, "Dad wanted to talk," he paused as he rounded the corner into the kitchen followed by Lucas.

"Hey kid," Clay said as he hugged KJ, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said awkwardly, having both Lucas and Clay in the same room was not normal for any of them.

"I will see you later," Lucas said to KJ with a nod as he turned to leave.

"Ok," KJ said with a wave.

"Hey," Brooke said following Lucas towards the door, "I didn't know Clay was here until I got home."

"You don't owe me anything," he said avoiding looking at her, "I'll see you guys later," he said closing the door behind him.

"Everything ok," Clay asked with a smile as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I have had a long day, I think I am going to take a bath," she said as she kissed Keithan's cheek, "I will see you two boys in the morning." She made her way upstairs to her room, their room. This was a truly exhausting day for Brooke.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Good morning sleepy head," Clay said as Brooke made her way into the kitchen, he handed her a cup of coffee as she took a seat next to her son.

"I gotta run," KJ said stuffing the last of his eggs in his mouth and taking a drink of juice, "the guys are waiting on me."

"I'll see you; I love you," Clay said hugging him.

"Love you too," KJ said, he reached over kissing the top of his mom's head, "love you too."

"I love you too bud," she smiled, "have a good day."

"So," Clay said cleaning up the dishes, "Nate is coming by in a few and I am going to spend the day hanging out with him and the team, then he will take me to the airport."

"Clay," she sighed.

"Brooke, he misses me what can I say," he smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Last night," she said looking up at him.

"So, here's the thing B," he said, "I love you, I want you. I am not going to pressure you into something you don't want. I want to give you and KJ space to reconnect with Lucas, and when you are ready, Brooke Davis," he said as he handed her a small red velvet box, "I will be waiting." She couldn't bring herself to open the box, she wiped her eyes, "you told me once you'd let me marry you someday, and I will wait forever for that someday."

"Anyone home," Nathan asked walking into their kitchen.

"Hey," Clay said as the two men embraced.

"Are you ready for a fun day shadowing the best high school basketball coach in North Carolina? Even though season is over," he chuckled.

"In the whole state really," Clay chuckled.

"State champions. I know you missed it, but it happened."

"Let me grab my bag and we can head out," Clay said as he kissed the top of Brooke's head, "I love you."

"I love you," she said looking up at him, pain in her voice.

"B are you ok," Nathan asked as Clay went to get his bag.

"Yeah," she forced a smile.

"If you need anything," he said, "even just someone to talk to, you know we are all here for you."

"I am good," she said as Clay returned with his bag, "be safe," she said looking at Clay.

"Always," he smiled, "let's get out of here," Clay said as he and Nathan left. Brooke opened the velvet box she was holding, and tears streamed her face as she saw the necklace inside. It was identical to the one Clay had given to her that very first Christmas that she lost about the same time Lucas got back in town.

" _Clay, I can't accept this," Brooke said looking at the diamond heart hanging from the white gold chain, "this is too much."_

" _Oh Brooke," Haley said looking at the necklace, "that is beautiful."_

" _Just like Brooke," Clay smiled, "here let me," he said taking the necklace, Brooke lifted her hair and he clasped it, "there you go."_

" _Thank you," she said softly, "I love it."_

" _You are welcome," he smiled._

" _Just kiss her and get it over with," Nathan said with a laugh._

" _Nathan Royal Scott," Haley said as she playfully slapped his arm just as Keithan started fussing, Brooke got up to check on him._

" _Saved by the toddler," Nathan said as he was holding Jamie, Clay shook his head and smiled._

" _She is amazing," Clay said not realizing Brooke could still hear them, "and maybe someday she will give me a chance."_

" _Be patient," Haley said, "she's got some pretty high walls around her heart."_

" _Haley, I'd wait forever for that someday," Clay said sincerely._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooke was new inventory when she heard the bell ring, she looked toward the door and smiled, "hi girls," she smiled.

"Hi Brooke," Sophie said, followed by Cat.

"Aunt Brooke," Cat said hugging her, "thanks again for my gift."

"You are most welcome, Kit Cat," she said, "Are you ready for your first day of work?"

"As long as Soph will be patient with me," Cat said smiling at her friend, "she is a pro here."

"As long as we don't have certain shoppers."

"Uh oh, what's up," Brooke asked.

"Well since KJ dumped Jenna," Cat said, "she has been nothing but nasty to Sophie. She thinks she is why he dumped her."

"Well, if you girls have any trouble this evening, I will be in the back working on sketches for the prom dresses," Brooke smiled.

"Thank you," Sophie said, she truly adored Brooke Davis, and had felt like part of the family since her and KJ had been friends for so long. Brooke made her way to her office, she loved having Sophie work in the store, and now Cat too, it was nice. They reminded her so much of her and Haley. She heard her phone beep, so she glanced down, and it was a text from Haley.

Hey Tigger, are you ok Nathan said he hung out with Clay all day.

Brooke smiled, she loved Haley's concern.

I am fine Hales, he just missed Nathan and needed some bro time.

She was trying to convince herself that it was only him missing Nathan, but she felt like it was more. Was he really worried about her and Lucas? She was so confused by it.

" _It is getting late," Clay said with a smile, "I should probably head home."_

" _Ok," Brooke said, "I really had a good time tonight," she smiled._

" _Yeah," he asked, she nodded, "so what has it been, five dates in a row that Brooke Davis has had a good time?"_

" _Hush," she said playfully hitting his arm, "you know how much I enjoy," she hesitated, "us."_

" _Us," he asked, "are we an us now?"_

" _Maybe," she said as she kissed him, she smiled._

" _But really B, there is no pressure," he said softly, "I know you have been through a lot and I am in no rush."_

" _I appreciate that."_

" _Are you ok," he asked, she smiled at him nodding, "I know that things with Lucas, him not being here and everything, I just don't want you to rush into something. If you still have feelings for him, I get it."_

" _That right there is one of the things I love about you Clay Andrew Evans," she said with a smile, "you are so selfless. Especially when it comes to me and the boys. It's really attractive."_

" _Really," he said as he kissed her, "you love that about me?"_

" _I do," she said in a serious tone, "and I love you Clay. I mean it, all this time, I have been trying to avoid it because I am scared, but it is here, in front of me," she wiped her eyes, "it has been all along, and I just don't want to waste the time worrying about other things. I love you, and I love Logan. And the four of us together feels right, Clay," he didn't respond, she wasn't sure what he was thinking, and it scared her, she turned away wiping her eyes._

" _Hey," he said as he turned to face her, "I love you Brooke. I have loved you for so long,"_

" _Really," she asked with a huge smile._

" _Really," he said as they kissed._

"Brooke was pulled from her thoughts as her cell phone rang, "hello."

"I forgot something this morning."

"Really, what's that," she asked with a smile.

"I love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you too Clay," she smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it, B, I gotta get an uber home, so we will talk later."

"Ok," she said, "Clay."

"Yeah B?"

"Don't give up on someday."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews. I really am not sure where this will go—I have changed some time lines around a bit. Any flashback will be in italics.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Rough night," Millie asked as she walked into Brooke's office, Brooke just sighed, "this was delivered by the mailman."

"Weird," Brooke said as she took the envelope, noticing it had no return address.

"Are you ok," Millie asked.

"I am," she smiled up at her friend, Millie smiled and went back to work. Brooke opened the letter wondering what it was.

Brooke,  
I know I don't know you. And you don't know me. But I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for my mom and all that she has done. Not just to you but KJ too. I grew up loved so much, by my dad, well who I thought was my dad. See my mom has not been the best mom, or really any kind of mom to me. And he took care of me, and I feel bad because he didn't get to be with you or KJ which is what he wanted. I would hear them argue when they thought I was sleeping, and she would always talk about you and harass him until he would admit that he loved you. She would always make threats, to hurt herself or me if he left her. And he wouldn't go to Tree Hill because he didn't want any of you to know how it was. He asked her before who my father was, and it broke my heart, but the older I got it made me love him more because he still took care of me. When my grandpa Larry died it got bad, and then when Keith was born dad wanted to leave. He told her he was, that he was going to find you and KJ, that's when she took all the pills. I will never forget that for the rest of my life. I was eleven or so and I came in from school and she was on the couch and Keith was crying and I called my dad. He promised me he wouldn't leave us, and he didn't. And I know he wanted to be with you and KJ. And I am sorry I took that from KJ and that my mom took it from you. I am with Julian now, trying to get to know him and have a normal life. Keith is with mom in Atlanta and I pray he is ok. I am sure if he is with his dad, he will be fine. But Julian says I can't make myself responsible for it. He wants me to be a kid and be happy and I am trying, he is a good person. I really think he wanted to be my dad, but she didn't even tell him about me she just lied to Lucas and used him to hurt you. I just wanted you to know that he loves you so much Brooke, and I want him to be happy. He did so much for me and my brother, he deserves to be happy. Please just give him the chance. I want him to be happy and I want KJ to be happy too, and you. I don't want him to know I told you these things, he would be embarrassed, I know him. When it comes to you, he wants to be strong and he wouldn't want you to know how she hurt him. Please just know he loves you and KJ and always has Brooke. Thank you,  
Sawyer

Brooke wiped her eyes as she folded the letter back up and put it in the envelope. For a sixteen-year-old girl she had lived so much already. Brooke couldn't bare to think of how awful it must have been. For all of them. She sat lost in thought for a few minutes, remembering that night in New York, the night they imagined their future, the life they wanted. And it had been stolen, but not just by Peyton. She grabbed her phone, she needed to confront it.

"Victoria Davis."

"Mother," Brooke said coldly.

"Daughter," Victoria said, "have you gotten the fall line ready, we need to get it together."

"Mother I am not calling about work."

"Well then what do we have to discuss Brooke, I do not have time for your childish antics."

"Funny you mention childish antics. You took away what I wanted; you made a decision that didn't just change my whole life, but you messed with my child too."

"Brooke what are you babbling about now?"

"That night you were so pissed that I went out with him, and I should have seen it. I should have known he wouldn't just leave without coming to see me. I let you get inside my head though. I let you make me believe he was just using me."

"I have no idea what you are referring to and I have work to do Brooke."

"Victoria you know exactly what I am talking about," she yelled, "when you told Lucas that I wanted nothing to do with him and that it was a mistake spending that night with him! The night that my son was conceived! You sent him away."

"And he went didn't he, it didn't take much Brooke, and he left then he wasn't going to stay anyway. You need to move on, you have Clay now. He's a better man than that Scott boy would have ever been."

"Don't do that. Don't talk about Lucas like you know him, he is Keithan's father. And you took that from him, from them both. And Clay is a good man, he's stuck by my side despite having to deal with you all these years. But what you did," she said wiping her eyes, "I will not ever forgive that. Not ever. You may be a part of my company, but you will no longer be a part of my life, or my son's life." And with that she hung up on her mother. Brooke knew she was robbed of the chance to have that life she and Lucas talked about in that carriage ride and she was not sure how to feel about any of it. But she knew she needed to see him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Thanks for meeting me," she smiled at him as walked towards her.

"Sure," he said softly looking into her hazel eyes, "what's up?"

"You said you wanted to get to know me as KJ's mom," she said.

"I meant everything I said Brooke."

"I know," she smiled up at him, "Clay said that he wants to give us space to reconnect with you, and I realized that is what Keithan needs, and probably wants. And I want it for him," she hesitated.

"But," he said waiting for something else.

"It was Victoria, that had them tell you I didn't want to see you. It wasn't me, Luke." He didn't say anything, he just stared out across the river, "Luke, I am sorry. For a lot of things that have happened but mostly that my mother did that."

"I'm sorry too," he said softly, "I should have known."

"It's not your fault my mother is," she paused, "evil."

"Brooke, I should have known, I knew you," he looked into her eyes, "that night, everything we talked about, everything that happened, I should have known, I should have fought harder. For you."

"Hey, I am not blameless in this Luke," she said, "I mean when you didn't show up, I could have called. I should have called. I didn't."

"I hadn't always been the man I should have for you, so I can see how you would believe that Brooke, that I would just not show up. I mean how many times I let you down in the past, I get it."

"I have to be honest, that was hard. And when I told you I was pregnant, and you were so committed to Peyton," she said tears in her eyes, "I was hurt. And I moved on eventually, but Luke that was not easy. And Clay, he has been here for Keithan and me, and I love him. And he loves me," she said, "and I have never, ever doubted his love. Not once, even before we dated, I knew he loved us and would do anything for us."

"That hurts," he said, "knowing I never gave you that Brooke." They sat silent, "I have talked to Keithan about it, about how much I wanted to be there with him, and I mean that, I wish I could have been there with you both."

"I know," she said taking his hand, "I know, and I appreciate that Luke. I just want us to be able to figure out what happens now, for Keithan. Because I want him to be happy. And he has been happy his whole life he has been so happy and loved, but with you, now, he is different. He loves having you here," she said with a smile.

"I love being with him, he's an amazing kid," he said, "so much like you."

"He's a lot like you broody," she chuckled.

"What about us," he asked genuinely.

"I don't know," she said.

"I have no right to ask you for anything at all," he said, still holding her hand, "but Brooke, I love you, I have always loved you, and I just want the chance to be that man you deserve. To show you what you mean to me."

"We aren't kids anymore," she said.

"I know," he looked into her hazel eyes, "and I won't push you, but I want the chance. I won't hide that. So much time has gone by, but when I look at you, I still get that feeling in the pit of my stomach pretty girl, and my heart, here feel this," he said placing her had on his chest, "you still do that to me." They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the beauty of the river court. "Hey, you don't have to say anything," he smiled, "just think about it and let me know. I just want to reconnect with you, and I want to be the man you fell in love with Brooke. I want the life we imagined that night. And I want it with you and Keithan."

"Luke," she nearly whispered looking up at him. Before she knew it, she leaned up and kissed him. It took him off guard but instinctively he kissed her back. As he pulled away, he chuckled, she rested her forehead on his, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"It's ok."

"I should get going," she said as she pulled away from him, "I need to get back to the store. I have so much to do in the next few weeks. And then I must get home to make dinner," she was rambling.

"Brooke," he said so she would stop, "it's ok, I am not going anywhere, not this time, so I will be here when you're ready."


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews. I really am not sure where this will go—I have changed some time lines around a bit. Any flashback will be in italics.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I can't believe his senior prom is Saturday," Haley said as she and Brooke sat together in the store waiting on the girls to get there for the final fittings.

"And then graduation," Brooke said, "I have another year thank god. I am not ready for him to be off to college."

"How are things going," Haley asked with real curiosity. It had been three weeks since Brooke kissed Lucas, and though Haley was not aware of that kiss she could sense things were different.

"Good, Keithan is happy, so I am happy," she said, "and did you know he was taking Cat to prom?"

"Cat, no," Haley smiled, "I did notice them at her birthday though."

"I can't handle it, he's my baby."

"Well Jamie and Madison are attending the same college," Haley sighed, "I am not ready for all of it. I know he's growing up, and I love Madison, but Brooke, he is going to be away at school."

"I know, hard to believe how old we are," Brooke laughed, causing Haley to chuckle.

"How is Clay?"

"Good," Brooke said, "he will make graduation he said, and Logan too. I know they want to be here for Jamie."

"What about you and Lucas," Haley asked.

"He's spending time with Keithan," she sighed, "and I am happy for that."

"But you two," Haley said, "how is that going," Brooke shook her head, "we all see it Brooke. Something is happening there and you two may not want to talk about it, but it is there."

"There isn't anything happening Haley, we are spending time together with our son," Brooke said, knowing it was more and that Haley was not going to buy it. "What," she asked Haley staring at her, "I mean if you must know, we have spent time together without Keithan. And, I don't know what it means."

"Hmm," Haley said, "spending time together, that is all?"

"Haley," Brooke sighed heavily, "ugh, yes we kissed," she said, Haley still looking at her, "fine, we did sleep together twice, but it's nothing."

"Brooke, it is something though," Haley said sadly, "and what about Clay? I love you and I love Lucas, but…"

"I know," she said sharply, "I get it. I am a terrible person."

"That isn't what I mean tigger," Haley sighed, "I just know how much he loves you Brooke, and you need to be honest with him. He deserves that Brooke, he does." Brooke didn't respond, "I'm sorry. It isn't my business, but someone I love ends up hurt in all of this."

"I don't know what I want anymore," Brooke said wiping her eyes, as the bell on the door rang, she smiled as she saw Sophie, Cat and Madison enter the store, "ladies, are you ready for your fittings?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Haley stood on the river court with Quinn, who was snapping photos of the kids before they made their way to prom. All stunning, Jamie and Madison, Sophie and Andre and Cat with Keithan. Shawn and his date Mya were there too, along with Chuck and his date Keeli. Brooke sat on the bleachers with Mia as Nathan, Chase and Lucas all stood by.

"That dress is beautiful Brooke," Mia said, "I can't believe how grown up my girl looks."

"She's beautiful Mia," Brooke smiled, "Chuck cleaned up nice."

"Chase had to convince him to cut his hair," Mia said. She had Chase had taken Chuck in four years ago after his mom passed from a drug overdose, his dad was in prison for the abuse.

"Hey stranger," Clay said as he snuck up behind Brooke and Mia.

"Oh my god," she nearly screamed as he put his arms around her, "you scared me. I didn't know you were coming in town," she said hugging him back.

"I wanted to be here, to see him," Clay said waving at Keithan, who with a huge smile came jogging over, "hey," he said hugging him, "look at you all grown up."

"Thanks to mom," Keithan said with a smile, "how long are you here for?"

"Well," Clay said looking to Brooke, "I was thinking for good."

"Hey, can we get a picture with all the parents and their kids," Quinn called out, Brooke and Mia stood to join the others on the river court.

"Are you coming," Keithan asked Clay, who looked at Brooke.

"Of course, he is," she smiled holding her hand out for Clay. As they made their way to where the kids were, Brooke and Clay stood on one side of Keithan while Lucas stood on the other. The tension could be cut with a knife. They posed for a few pictures and then they sent the kids off on their way to prom.

"Who needs a drink," Chase asked as they watched the limo drive away.

"That was rough," Haley smiled wiping her eyes, Nathan wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm in," Mia chuckled.

"Maybe we could skip drinks," Clay whispered in Brooke's ear.

"We need to check on Gracie and Lydia, but we will meet you guys at Tric," Nathan said.

"Ok," she said softly, looking to Clay, "Clay and I are going to skip drinks."

"Do you have your car," Clay asked.

"No," she said softly, "I rode with Lucas," she looked up at him. He reached for her hand as they walked towards his car. She turned to see Lucas still standing on the river court as everyone else made their way to their cars.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Do you want to order in," Clay asked as they walked in the house, Brooke didn't respond, "are you ok? We can join everyone at Tric if you want."

"No," she smiled as she kissed him, "I want to spend time with you."

"Hey," he said looking at her, "are you sure you are ok Brooke," she sat on the couch and nodded. "How are things going with Lucas and Keithan?"

"Good actually," she said avoiding Clay's eye contact. She was so torn, and Clay showing up unexpected really caught her off guard.

"I am going to shower, then we can order dinner," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Sounds good," she smiled. As he walked up the stairs with his suitcase, she grabbed her cell phone. She needed to check on Lucas.

I didn't know he would be back.

Brooke you don't owe me an explanation.

Luke. I am sorry.

She sighed when he didn't respond. She wasn't sure how she found herself in this space. Clay eventually made his way back downstairs. They ordered in and watched movies together, Brooke cuddled against Clay. He could tell she was distant.

"I love you," he said, he kissed her, "I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you," she said kissing him back, "and I love you Clay," she said in between kisses. She did love him, and this, this was her life for so long. This is what she wanted, what she needed. She loved the connection they had, the life that they built together, and this is what she needed right now. Him. Her. Them. Together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Morning," Nathan said as Brooke and Clay walked in. Another Sunday lunch with Naley.

"Hey man," Clay said as he and Nathan hugged, "it's good to be back."

"We're glad to have you," Nathan said, "the boys are in the living room."

"Sleeping," Brooke asked.

"Probably," Nathan chuckled.

"They have grown up so fast," Clay said sitting beside Nathan.

"Speaking of grown up, how is Logan," Nathan asked.

"Way too grown," Clay sighed, "he is engaged."

"He is what," Brooke asked shocked, "how do I not know about this?"

"Sorry B, it happened a couple weeks ago," Clay said, "he told me he wanted to do it, so we went a he got a ring and then he talked to Caitlyn's dad. He was so nervous."

"You didn't tell me," she said frustrated looking at him.

"You guys are early," Haley said as she walked into the kitchen with Grace, she hugged Clay, "how are you? I have missed you."

"Good, missed you too Hales," he smiled, "I was just telling Nate that Logan and Caitlyn are engaged."

"Oh, he's not old enough for that," she smiled looking at an irritated Brooke. "You boys need to go, I have to get started on lunch," she smiled. Nathan kissed her cheek as he and Clay went to the living room, "what's up Brooke?"

"I didn't know about Logan."

"How would you," Haley asked, as she started getting items from the refrigerator. Brooke sat silent, "I'm sorry."

"You didn't say anything that isn't true," Brooke said. She started helping Haley getting lunch ready, "I'm so confused."

"About," Haley asked.

"Life." Brooke sighed, "what do I do," Haley didn't respond, "I mean I love them both Haley. And I don't know why or how, and I don't know what to do with it."

"I don't know," Haley said honestly, "I can't tell you what to do. I mean no matter what happens, someone gets hurt."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," she wiped her eyes, "especially Keithan. And I feel like I have been so irresponsible, not thinking of my kid. Just thinking of myself."

"Hey, sometimes it is ok to think about yourself, even when you are a mom. I get it, but Brooke, you must make a choice as to what you want. You can't have both you know that."

"I know." They continued preparing lunch in silence until Quinn arrived, with Lucas.

"Hey, you two," Haley smiled as the duo entered her kitchen.

"Smells delicious," Quinn said hugging her sister, "hi Brooke."

"Quinn," she forced a smile, "Lucas."

"The boys are all in the living room," Haley said hugging Lucas, he made his way to the living room as Quinn took a seat at the kitchen island.

"How late did you two stay out last night," Haley as Quinn. When she and Nathan had left Tric, Lucas and Quinn were cozy.

"I'm not sure," Quinn said shyly.

"Quinn Maria James," Haley said as she tossed a kitchen towel at her older sister, Brooke just watched the sisters.

"What," Quinn blushed.

"Lunch is ready," Haley said, "do you want to help me get everything on the table out back," she asked, "Brooke can you grab the boys, and tell Nathan to get Grace."

"Sure," Brooke said as the two sisters carried the food outside, she made her way to the living room where all the guys were, "lunch is ready."

"Food," Jamie said as he and his friends all went for the back door.

"Nathan, she said grab Grace too," Brooke said.

"Mom," Keithan said as he hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"Son," she smiled, "how was the prom?"

"Good," he said walking towards the back door, "it was good."

"He's a teenager," Clay said as he kissed her on his way outside.

"Luke," she called as he walked towards the door, the two left alone in the living room.

"Yeah," he said turning towards her, she hesitated not sure what to say, "hey, we don't have to do this."

"Luke," she almost whispered, "I," she hesitated, "Clay and I slept together last night."

"You don't owe me anything, I meant that."

"That's not it," she said.

"Then what is it," he asked, she didn't respond, "Brooke, there isn't anything to talk about. We are all adults," Lucas left her standing in the living room alone as he walked outside. She sighed heavily. She truly had no idea what was going on in her life right now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooke stood alone in the kitchen, staring outside. Everyone was out back, kids and adults. She couldn't get out of her own head and needed time to think, "hey," she said as Clay walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"What's going on B," he asked holding her close to him.

"Just thinking," she sighed.

"Anything particular," he asked, she shook her head, "are you sure, you have been extremely quiet today."

"I have a lot on my mind, that's all," she said as she pulled away from him.

"Anything I can help with?" She shook her head, "does it have anything to do with Lucas? And Quinn being so chummy today?"

"Clay," she sighed looking at him.

"I know your history," he said. They stood quiet, "and if there's something I should know," he hesitated.

"I love you," she said sadly, she looked up at, "and I never ever want to hurt you."

"How long," he asked.

"What?"

"How long has this been going on with you and Lucas," he asked, she didn't respond, "I mean it's my fault right, because I gave you space? Because I wanted to let him have time to reconnect with KJ?"

"Clay, don't," she said, "it's not your fault, it's mine, ok."

"How long," he asked.

"Clay," she said, "it was not something I planned on, and it…."

"Ok, so it really happened, wow," he said shaking his head, "are you still in love with him B?"

"Clay, I love you," she wiped her eyes.

"But you love him too," he said, "and that's what is wrong today, He is here with Quinn and you are jealous."

"No," she said, lying to herself, "I have so much on my mind, and I just need to figure it all out."

"I think I should get my stuff and head back; I can't be here right now. I can't be with you right now," he said.

"Clay," she said reaching for his hand, "please don't go."

"Brooke, as much as I love you, and as much as I want to be with you," he sighed, "I can't. Not until you are sure, and right now you are torn. And maybe you don't want to admit it, but you are. And until you figure out what you want, I can't be here."

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you Brooke Davis, so much," he said as he kissed her forehead, wiping his eyes, "that's why I need to go." He turned and walked away; she broke down in tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews. Any flashback will be in italics. People want Bray and Brucas, this chapter will tell a lot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Please do not walk away from me like this," she pleaded as she followed him to the driveway, "Clay." He stopped, not facing her standing at the door of his car, "please," she pleaded.

"What," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," she cried, wiping her eyes.

"Me too," he said turning towards her, "I thought giving you space the last couple of months would be good, maybe you'd realize what you want finally," he sighed, "I guess you have though, right."

"That isn't fair."

"Fair," he huffed, "B, don't talk to me about fair right now."

"I don't know what to say, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"There is nothing you can say," he said frustrated, "B, nothing can undo this."

"Clay," she sobbed, "I love you, can we talk please," she asked.

"No," he said sternly, "there really isn't anything to say is there? You can't have both B," he said.

"It isn't that easy Clay," she said.

"I love you, that's why this hurts so much, B, but this is done, we are done," he kissed the top of her head, "I'll talk to KJ if you need me to, but I am done with us. I love that kid and always will, god I will always be there for him no matter what but, I won't be strung along anymore, fifteen years has been long enough," he got in and as he drove away, she stood there in the driveway crying.

As Brooke walked back towards the door, she saw Haley coming outside, "please do not lecture me."

"I'm just worried about you, are you ok," Haley asked, Brooke shook her head wiping her face.

"I have messed everything up in my life," she said as Haley hugged her, "and I don't know how to fix any of it."

"You've got to figure out what you want Brooke," she said as they made their way inside, "you have to figure out what makes you happy."

"I don't know anymore," she said looking at her best friend, "Hales, I don't know."

"Maybe you take some time away from both of them," Haley said, trying to help her friend. Brooke didn't respond, "you and Clay, fifteen years together Brooke. That is a lot to just throw away."

"Do you think that is what I am doing," she sighed, "throwing something away?"

"You still slept with Luke."

"I did," she said, "and I am so confused, because how can I love Lucas after everything."

"You have to decide what you want, if it is Lucas that's great but you have to be honest with Clay. He has loved you and Keithan through everything, and he loves you so much. Clay isn't just going to forgive this Brooke, so if it is him you want it will take work, a lot of work."

"I know that Haley," she snapped, "trust me he made it perfectly clear that he isn't willing to fight for me."

"That's not fair, Brooke, Clay fought through all that you built up around your heart, he was there for you and KJ. Maybe it's your turn to fight for him," Haley said, Brooke didn't respond, "unless you really want to be with Lucas."

"I don't know anymore. I love Clay Haley, but it's different with Lucas. And I have always had a piece of my heart tied to him," she said.

"That is why you didn't marry Clay," Haley asked.

"I mean maybe, I think it wasn't a conscious thing then, but now? Looking at it, yeah it probably was part of it. Did I settle with Clay? Did I take the route because it was easier for me with Keithan?"

"Do you think you did?"

"I don't know anymore. I do love him, but I don't know that I am in love with him. He took care of me and KJ, and Lucas was not there. But is here now."

"I love Lucas, you know that," Haley said, "and I love Clay. Brooke, I can't tell you what to do, but you need to figure out what is in your heart. I know Clay, he loves you. There isn't any doubt."

"And you don't think Lucas does?"

"I think you two have history, and it is messy. But if I am honest with you, I don't know, you two haven't been together since high school. Are you ready to throw away everything with Clay for a what if with Lucas?"

"What if what with me," Lucas asked as he walked into the kitchen where the friends were talking, he noticed Brooke wiping her eyes, and neither woman responded, "is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Haley said, Lucas looked at her with uncertainty, "just girl talk."

"Nathan was looking for you Hales," Lucas said still watching Brooke.

"He is so needy," Haley said as she headed outside, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone.

"Pretty girl," Lucas said softly.

"Don't do that," she said.

"Do what, be concerned about you? What is wrong Brooke," he asked as he knelt down in front of where she sat.

"Luke," she sighed looking into his eyes, she hesitated, "Clay figured out that something had gone on with us. So, he left."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Are you?"

"Brooke, I don't want to see you hurt," he said. She didn't say anything, she just looked away, "I want to be with you, but if you aren't sure, if you need time. If you want to be with him."

"Lucas I don't know what I want anymore. Did I just throw away a fifteen-year relationship for nothing?"

"You are the only one who knows that," he said frustrated.

"I don't mean it like that," she said knowing she hurt him with her words, "and now I get to explain to Keithan how I messed up with Clay and why he left. Again."

"You need to decide what you want," Lucas said, "I want you, but, if you want to be with him, I get it, you just have to tell me Brooke. Tell me what it is you want."

"I don't know what I want," she said looking in his eyes, "right now I don't know, and I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he said with a smile, "I have not been the man you deserve; I know that. But I am not leaving, I am not going anywhere Brooke. I want you; I want us to have the life we dreamed of and I will be here. I know I have let you down before, and I have hurt you, but this is different."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mom," Keithan said as they walked in the house, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said with a forced smile.

"What's going on with dad," he asked, "well I guess dads?"

"It's nothing to do with you," she said, "I promise. I just have some stuff to figure out."

"Ok," he said, "I never meant to hurt Clay."

"Buddy you didn't hurt him, he loves you."

"I know, he texted me earlier after he left Uncle Nathan's and asked about me coming to spend some time with him and Logan after school is out, and I do want to go, I miss them."

"I think that is a good idea," she said. "What else are you thinking about?"

"I never thought I wanted to know my dad, because he left us, but now? I like him being here, but it doesn't make me love Clay any less."

"I know, Clay knows that too."

"It's weird with him gone so much." He hesitated, "I like Lucas being here though, and getting to know him. I don't want Clay to feel bad though."

"This is nothing to do with you, ok. Clay and I are trying to figure things out. And none of it is about you, it's about me."

"I'm going to head to bed," he said as he kissed her forehead, "I love you mom."

"I love you more," she said. She smiled as he walked upstairs. She never wanted this drama to hurt Keithan. She thought she had been discreet when it came to Lucas, but clearly not as discreet as she thought. If everyone around them knew something was going on, she wondered if Keithan knew too. And if he did how he felt about it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooke was in the kitchen cleaning up, Keithan had just left for school. The weekend had been draining for sure, and she was looking forward to a normal day at work, then she heard the door open, "what are you doing back," she stopped as she saw Clay, "I thought you left."

"I made it out of town and decided to get a hotel room," he said, "because we need to figure things out B."

"Clay," she sighed.

"Listen," he said, "I get that you need to figure things out or whatever, but I live here. This is my home too. And I am not just going to go back to New York. B, if you want to be with Lucas, that is fine," he chuckled, "I mean it's not, but you know what I mean."

"I am sorry."

"I know, but we need to move forward. And right now, we need to figure out how that looks because I love this kid so much, and I am not just going to stop being a part of his life. It isn't fair to either of us, I hope you understand that."

"I do, he needs you still," she said, "and he doesn't want to hurt you Clay."

"I can find an apartment here," he said, she nodded, "but, B, I meant what I said about us. I can't forgive this, I won't. And it hurts, a lot, but this is my home. Nathan and Haley and the kids, KJ, this town is where I've lived for the last fifteen years."

"Ok," she said wiping her eyes, "I understand."

"I always dreaded the day he would come back," he said with a heavy sigh, "because I knew deep down, you'd want to be with him, that you loved him."

"Clay," she nearly whispered.

"It's fine, I am the one who tried to force you into a marriage," he said.

"You didn't force me into anything," she said, "I do love you."

"Just not like you love him," he said, "I'm going to shower and get my stuff together. I will meet with a realtor today to get a place lined up." She stood there, not sure what to say. "People who are meant to be always find their way in the end," he said as he headed upstairs. She wiped her eyes and reached for her phone, she needed to send a text.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hi," he said as she walked towards him, taking a seat beside him on the picnic table.

"For the last fifteen years, I was safe. I felt safe," she said, "and I loved it. I craved it, because safe felt good. No heartbreak, no pain of my supposed best friend stealing my boyfriend. It was safe. Clay was my safety net, and I loved him, I love him for that. I will always love him for that, for what he did for me, and Keithan. He was there when I needed him," she said.

"I should have been there," he said.

"Please, let me talk," she said, "you weren't there. And I was thankful honestly. Because how could I watch you with Peyton? Raising your child and then part time parenting ours? How could I watch you be her husband? It was easier with you gone. It was easier to love Clay and the life we had, but part of me couldn't fall completely in love with him because I was still in love with you. So, I kept him at a distance, but he still gave me everything even though I couldn't give him what he wanted." She didn't want to cry, and so far, she was doing good, no tears, "I wasn't willing to give it to him. And I think he knew that, but he's a good man and he stayed and went through everything with me. And even now, he amazes me with the amount of grace he has. But Luke, I love you."

"I love you pretty girl," he said.

"But we can't just pretend that we are seventeen again, it has to be real. It has to be honest, and it has to be what you want."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want us to try this for real, to be together Luke."

"There is nothing I want more," he smiled at her.

"Clay is staying in Tree Hill," she said, he looked confused, "he wants to be here, this has been his home for this long. I get it, and he wants to be in Keithan's life, and I want that too, for both," Lucas didn't respond, "but it doesn't mean Keithan doesn't love you and need you too. He does, and he is so worried that is hurting you two by having you both in his life."

"I want him to be happy, so if Clay being here does that, ok. Brooke, when I told you I wanted this, I meant it. You and Keithan are my life, and I want to be with you. I love you, both of you so much."

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"You know I think that was your first big speech," he smiled, "it's really more of a me thing."


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews. Any flashback will be in italics.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hales," Brooke said putting her arm around her friend.

"I'm ok," Haley said wiping her eyes, she reached to grab some more dishes off the counter.

"You know you should be so proud of him."

"I am, Brooke, he is an amazing young man, it's so hard to believe he graduated. And now," she sighed, "he's off to a party with all his friends and in a few months, he will be heading to Durham."

"I know," Brooke said softly, "but he will still be Jamie, Hales, he is just growing up."

"Wait for next year," Haley smiled at Brooke, "when you see KJ walking across that stage, getting the diploma, all of it. You just wait."

"No," Brooke smiled, "my baby is not growing up, Hales. You have two more, I mean look at little Gracie," Brooke said as they watched everyone out on the back patios.

"She loves her Uncle Lucas," Haley smiled as they saw Gracie cuddled up on Lucas' lap as he and Nathan sat chatting. "You ok," she asked pulling Brooke from her thoughts.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled sadly, "sometimes I think about wanting more kids, and what it would have been like with him, when Keithan was little."

"I'm sorry," Haley said knowing it must be hard for Brooke seeing him like this, knowing she never got to see him like that with Keithan when he was that age.

"It's ok, he's here now," she said, "and that's enough for me and Keithan."

"Speaking of my nephew," Haley said as she finished with the dishes, "how is he with you and Clay selling the house?"

"He isn't saying much, he's been spending so much time with Cat lately, but I think he is having a hard time. I mean he grew up in that house. It is where all his memories are. And Clay talked to him about it."

" _Your mom and I can't keep the house," Clay said, "and I know it sucks for all of us. But guys, it is what is best."_

" _Dad," Logan said sighing, "it's home."_

" _Our home," Keithan said, agreeing with his brother._

" _It was our home," Clay said, "but things are changing. Neither of us want to be in this place with other people, you two made this a home, and KJ you will be going off to college next year, Logan you are at NYU. We don't need to hold on to it."_

" _But how do we let it go," Keithan asked, Logan put an arm around him._

" _Dad's right," he said to KJ, "I think we hold on to what we had here and make new memories. You and mom will find a new place, and dad will too."_

"Are you and Lucas looking for a place together, or no?"

"Ugh," Brooke said, "Luke thinks we should just move in with him. But we aren't there," Brooke sighed, "I mean it has been three weeks, and yes, they've been good weeks, but I can't rush into anything."

"I get it."

"And KJ is still trying to adjust to Clay and I not being together again, it is a lot for him."

"I am sure Lucas gets it," Haley smiled, "how has it been with Karen and Lily?"

"It's been," Brooke sighed, "awkward. I mean they've been in Tree Hill since Jamie and Lily's freshman year and not once tried to know my son. He is having a hard time with it; he doesn't want to upset Lucas, but he is very distant with Karen. And with Lily, it is not ever going to happen."

"I never imagined Karen and Lily in this way," Haley said, "I know how they feel about Dan but KJ is their family."

"I know," she said softly, "and KJ will never change how he feels about his grandpa Dan. I know people don't understand how he and Jamie are with Dan," Brooke said.

"I feel like it is my fault," Haley said.

"That they have a relationship with their grandfather?"

"Yeah," Haley nodded.

"First of all, it is not a bad thing Hales. I get the past, ok, believe me I do, and you know I struggled with it. But those boys, they don't have other grandparents. I mean your dad passed when Jamie was what, a year old? And your mom when he was three? My parents have never been around for KJ. Hales, them having Dan in their life, it is something they need."

"It took Nathan a long time to get it too," Haley said, "maybe someday they will understand it. How is Lucas, with the Dan thing."

"I know he doesn't get it, and they do not talk about Dan. I do think KJ wants it to be different, I think he would like Lucas to be more open to things, but he also respects his decision not to."

"He's a good kid," Haley smiled at her friend.

"He is," Brooke smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Shit," Brooke said rolling over grabbing her phone off the nightstand.

"Hmm," Lucas said as he pulled her close to him, "what's wrong pretty girl?"

"It's already after nine," she said pulling away, "I should've gone home last night," she said grabbing her shirt.

"Pretty girl."

"Luke, I am serious, I need to be setting a better example for KJ than this," she said, "we both need to."

"Brooke," he said sighing, "you know what would solve this," he asked watching her get dressed, "if you two just moved in here."

"Luke," she sighed.

"I get you guys selling the house," Lucas said to her, "but why can't we just do this for real? Make this what it should have been a long time ago?"

"Because Lucas, it is not that simple, and this, it's been three weeks. I am not ready," she said sadly, "and Keithan is still adapting to all the changes in his life too."

"Ok," he said as he stood up, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Ok," she said as she leaned her head against his chest, "I need to go, but you should come by ok."

"I will," he said as he kissed her again, "I love you pretty girl."

"I love you too," she smiled as she grabbed her purse and made her way out to her car. She loved him, and she could easily envision a life with him, with Keithan, but she was still scared. So many times, before she had envisioned it, and it was never the reality. Before she knew it, she was home, well at least what would be home for another ten days. She walked into the house, smelling bacon she made her way to the kitchen, "morning."

"Morning," Keithan said as he was pulling the bacon from the skillet.

"Smells good," Brooke said getting herself a cup of coffee, she kissed Keithan on the cheek.

"I would have made you some, but I didn't know you'd be home," he said. Brooke didn't respond, she knew he was upset about the house more than anything.

"How was the party," Brooke asked as she took a seat next to her son. All the kids got together after the graduation at Dan's beach house. Keithan shrugged his shoulders, "what time did you get home?"

"I came home this morning like we talked about," he said eating his breakfast, "I dropped Cat and Sophie off then got here about eight."

"They stayed over," Brooke asked, "were their parents aware?"

"Yeah," he said, "everyone knew. We just didn't want to drive home that late. Pretty much everyone stayed over. Jamie and Madison were cleaning up when I left."

"Ok," she said, she trusted that Keithan would always do the right thing, but lately she was not sure. She could sense the changes and blamed herself for blowing up his world. "Your dad will be by sometime this morning then we can all head over to Naley's for lunch."

"Oh," he said, "I was thinking about skipping today," Brooke looked at him confused, they never missed Sunday lunch at Naley's, "dad and Logan wanted to get together before Logan heads back home. I told them I would meet them."

"Ok," Brooke said confused, "maybe you can make it for dinner."

"Yeah maybe."

"Buddy," she said, "are you ok, is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine mom."

"Ok, well you know I am here no matter what," she said. He nodded and continued eating. "I know things are weird right now, but it won't be this way forever."

"Mom," he sighed, "it isn't weird. It is different that's all. And I want you to be happy," he looked at her, "and I love having my dad around."

"I am happy," she said, "and I want you to be happy kid. I think different is a good way to describe things," she chuckled, "but if you need to talk or anything, we are all here."

"I know."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, you," Brooke said as she opened the front door.

"Hi," he said hugging her, "I just wanted to grab some stuff from my room if that is ok."

"Logan," she said softly, "you know this is your house too, you do not need permission." He just smiled as Caitlyn stood beside him followed by Clay.

"Ten more days," Clay said looking around.

"I know," Brooke said as Logan and Caitlyn made their way upstairs, "it is surreal."

"How is KJ doing with it," Clay asked, "he hasn't said much to me or Logan."

"Ok I think," she smiled awkwardly, "this has been home for so long, so it will be weird for him. For all of us."

"I miss the beach," Clay said looking around, boxes packed with random items. He had already gotten the things that he wanted, "and you guys."

"I love the beach."

"That was why I bought this place," he said looking into her hazel eyes, "and the boys loved it too."

"They did," she smiled as she looked at her watch, she sighed, "I am going to be leaving here in a few minutes, Lucas and I are going to have lunch…"

"Yeah," he said, "Naley tradition."

"Clay, it's our tradition, I don't want you to feel like you can't be there when he is."

"It's ok, B, I just wanted to take the boys and Caitlyn out today," he said, "Quinn actually invited me to come over with her today."

"How is that going," Brooke asked.

"We don't have to do this," he said.

"I think we do," she said confidently, "for the boys, for our friends," he nodded, "I don't want things to be any more awkward than they already are. And I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable with everything, moving forward."

"B, I just want you to be happy," he said, "and KJ to be happy, and Logan to be happy."

"And yourself too, Clay, you deserve it. You are such a great man," she smiled up at him, "I mean that."

"Hey," KJ said bouncing down the stairs breaking the awkward silence, he hugged Clay.

"Just waiting on Logan," Clay said with a chuckle.

"They were grabbing a couple things," Brooke said as they heard a knock on the door.

"I got it," KJ said as he made his way to the front door, opening to Lucas, "hey."

"Hey," Lucas said as he stepped inside, to an extremely awkward situation.

"Let me grab my purse," Brooke said as she went into the kitchen.

"Lucas," Clay said extending his hand.

"Clay," Lucas said shaking his hand, he turned to Keithan, "how was your evening?"

"Eh," Keithan shrugged, "not as late as moms."

"Uh," Lucas chuckled nervously, not sure what to say to his son.

"Ok," Logan said as he and Caitlyn came down the stairs, Brooke coming back with her purse.

"You get everything," Brooke asked, Logan nodded carrying two boxes.

"I did," he said softly, he looked to Lucas, "I'm Logan by the way."

"Lucas," he said nodding.

"Let me help you get this stuff to the car," Clay said as he took the boxes from Caitlyn, "come on," he said allowing Caitlyn to open the door for them to exit.

"Ok," KJ said standing with Lucas and Brooke, "I am going now."

"Hey," Brooke said, he stopped and turned to hug his mother, "I love you."

"I love you mom," he said as she kissed his cheek, "and yes I will be home for dinner tonight."

"Thank you," she smiled, she watched as he hugged Lucas before waling out, shutting the door behind him.

"That wasn't awkward at all," Lucas laughed as he pulled Brooke close to him.

"It wasn't that bad," she said playfully pushing him away before kissing him, "it'll get easier right?"

"It will," he said confidently, "because I am not going anywhere pretty girl."

"I'm glad."


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews. Any flashback will be in italics.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It is beautiful," Brooke said walking through the kitchen of a home that Lucas wanted to make theirs.

"It is," he smiled, "and I think we could be happy here. I know you don't want to live in my mom's house with me, I get it Brooke, but this, it could be ours."

"I am not sure that I am ready for that, Luke," she sighed, "and Keithan, is he?"

"You are moving out of your home in two days, into a hotel. Brooke, this could be the start of the rest of our lives. It is everything we need, and it's what I want more than anything."

"Luke," she said. It was everything she wanted, and what they would need. The master bedroom and guest bedroom on the main floor, the three bedrooms upstairs. It had an amazing water view, a beautiful front porch and a door that was red. She could imagine them there, "it is beautiful. Just like I imagined the house would be where we raise our kids, where we grow old."

"Ok," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Have you all made a decision," the realtor asked as she joined the couple in the kitchen.

"We have," Brooke smiled, "we want to put an offer in."

"We do," Lucas asked with a smile, she nodded as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Ok," the realtor said with a smile, "I think you and your family will be very happy here."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you getting packed," Brooke asked as she walked into Keithan's room, he was sitting on his bed.

"Yeah," he sighed holding an old jersey.

"I remember how much you loved that thing," she smiled as she took it from him. It was the first jersey Clay had gotten him, just like his Uncle Nathan's, "you never wanted to take it off."

"I loved watching Uncle Nathan play," he smiled, "it was always so much fun."

"Yeah," she smiled handing him the jersey, "so I want to talk to you about something."

"Oh no," he said.

"What does that mean," she asked, he shrugged his shoulders with a smile. His smile could still make her heart melt, she loved her boy so much. "Your dad and I went and looked at this house earlier," she said handing him her cell phone so he could look at the house.

"Yeah," he said scrolling through, "it looks nice."

"It is, it's beautiful, and it's what I imagined us having," she said as he handed her the phone back, "and we put in an offer on it. It's where I want us to be, together," she said. Keithan didn't say anything, "what are you thinking?"

"I don't know," he sighed.

"What's going on bud," she asked as she nudged his arm, he sighed, "what is it?"

"Everything is changing," he said softly, "Jamie is leaving. We are moving from here and Clay has a place, it's just all changing."

"Yeah, things are changing, and I know it can be scary," she said, "but change can be good."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you not want to live with your dad, is that what it is," she asked. She hadn't talked about it before with him and wondered where his head was.

"He still talks to Sawyer."

"Buddy," she sighed.

"She called when we were at the river court yesterday."

"Did you ask him about it," she asked, Keithan shook his head no, "maybe you should. Maybe you should ask him about it, give him a chance to explain it to you?"

"So, he can lie more?"

"Ok, that is not fair, Keithan, your dad hasn't lied to you." They sat in silence for a second, "she wrote me a letter. There are things in her life you couldn't understand, the way her mom is. It's a lot for a kid to go through. And she knew how much he wanted to be with you, and she apologized for it. But it isn't her fault anymore than it is yours."

"It just hurt," he said leaning back on his bed, he rested his arm across his face, she assumed to hide tears, "because I thought we were really getting close and I saw the caller id, he didn't even tell me it was her, he just said he had to take the call. I just felt unimportant you know, she called, and it was more important than me." Brooke wiped her eyes seeing him this hurt.

"He loves you," she said. "None of us can undo the past, you know, but he does love you. And he loves Sawyer buddy, just like Clay loves you. I know that isn't what you want to hear, but it is true. And Sawyer is in California, she's trying to build a life with her father and to move on. I am sure it is just as hard on her as it is you, but your dad loves you." They sat in silence, Brooke looked around the room, realizing how hard this must be on her son, "I know you are going to miss this place. All of the memories we have here."

"Yeah," he said.

"We will always have the memories, and we will make new ones, all of us." She sighed, "and in a little over a year you will be off to college. I don't know where the time has gone."

"I am glad you are happy," he said, "I love you mom."

"I love you," she said smiling, "to infinity and beyond."

"Infinity and beyond," he chuckled hugging her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey gorgeous," Brooke said taking a seat at the counter, Haley turned around and smiled as she got a cup of coffee for her best friend.

"You're cheery today," she said, Brooke just smiled, "your order will be ready in a few."

"It's ok, I can wait, I am my own boss after all," Brooke said. Haley began serving another customer, and as she made her way back to the counter Brooke said, "Luke and I put an offer in on a house yesterday."

"Wow," Haley said, shocked.

"You think it's a terrible idea, don't you?"

"No," Haley said, "that's not it," she paused, "but is it a little soon? I mean for you to be moving in together?"

"Well, Keithan is almost seventeen," Haley gave her a motherly look, "I know. Ok, I know, it does seem quick, but I love him Hales, and we have missed so much. Together. And I want it, the happily ever after, the life we talked about that night in New York. I want all of it, with him."

"Well as long as you are sure," Haley said, she noticed a look on Brooke's face, "you ok?"

"Yeah," she said, "can I get a couple crackers, my stomach is just uneasy today."

"Here you go," Haley said handing her a packet of saltines.

"Thanks," she said nibbling on one of the crackers, "and I am sure. Hales, I know in my heart it's the right thing. KJ will being going to college in a little over a year, it will give him time to really connect with Luke. They need that. And Luke loves him so much, and he wants to be the dad he didn't get to be."

"I get it," Haley smiled. She did, she knew that Brooke was happier than she had been in such a long time, and that was because she had Lucas back in her life. Clay was such an important part of their lives, but Brooke had always kept him at a distance.

"Keithan is upset though," Brooke said finishing the second cracker, "I guess Sawyer called Luke when they were at the river court and he didn't say it was Sawyer. KJ felt unimportant," she sighed, "but I tried to explain things, you know, it is like Clay with him there is a bond there. And Luke does love him."

"I didn't realize Lucas was still talking to her?"

"I haven't talked to him about it," she said, "but how would KJ feel if Clay just went silent? I mean it is kind of the same thing, I mean except I didn't lie to him about who his dad was. I think he needs to talk to Luke, and maybe Clay for some perspective."

"Together," Haley asked, envisioning the three of them together.

"Maybe," she shrugged, "I know they both love him and if that will help him, I can see that happening. I just want him to be comfortable enough with Luke to actually talk to him, about uncomfortable stuff."

"He will get there," Haley said trying to reassure her friend, "he is a lot like his dad. They both have that brooding thing they do, and Nathan really tries to talk to him when he asks questions about things."

"He is lucky to have his Uncle Nathan," Brooke smiled, she truly meant it. Nathan had been such a pivotal part in her son's life, and she was forever grateful, "and you too."

"We are lucky, he's amazing Brooke," she said, she grabbed the bag of Brooke's lunch from the window, "here you go tigger."

"Thanks," Brooke said taking the bag, she stumbled as she stood up.

"Wow are you ok," Haley said.

"Yeah just a little light headed, I must have stood up to quick," Brooke smiled, "I'm good, I need to get back I left Cat and Sophie alone. I'll see you later Hales," she smiled as she left the café.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brooke pulled into the driveway, the last night she would pull into the driveway here, tomorrow was moving day. The reality was setting in, this had been home for so long and tomorrow it would not be hers anymore. She smiled as she saw Keithan walk out onto the porch to greet her, "long day packing?"

"It's all done," he said as he hugged her, "ready to go."

"How about you," she said as they walked in the house, "are you ready?"

"I am," he smiled.

"Dinner is in the kitchen," Clay said with a smile, "don't worry we have paper and plastic."

"Yeah, they got dinner," Keithan said as he led her to the kitchen.

"They," she asked, she smiled as they walked in, "hey," she said as she hugged Lucas.

"Hi pretty girl," he said kissing her cheek.

"This smells delicious," she said taking in the sight, they had ordered pizza, she took a slice and put it on the paper plate.

"Everything is ready to go," Clay said looking at her, "hard to believe we are saying goodbye to this place."

"Yeah it is," she smiled.

"I remember when we moved in," KJ smiled, "we are pizza in the living room floor and watched movies while you guys unpacked. Jamie stayed with us."

"You remember that," Brooke asked, he nodded, she smiled.

"Sounds like you have a lot of good memories here," Lucas said taking a seat beside Brooke.

"We do," Clay said smiling.

"We will make more," Keithan said, "all of us."

"We sure will," Brooke said with a genuine smile. They all enjoyed their dinner, talking about the memories they had made and what they knew would come in their future. Brooke was truly happy, having Clay and Lucas come together for Keithan, that warmed her heart. Clay had said goodbye to Keithan, Brooke followed him out to the porch, "thank you."

"For?"

"This," she said, "I appreciate it Clay. I know it can't be easy with Lucas, but I think Keithan needed this."

"I would do anything for him, B, and I always will. He's good, I think he is good with how things are now. And it wasn't all bad, Lucas did have some good stories about Nathan that I didn't know."

"Well I appreciate it Clay," she said as she hugged him, "I will see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he smiled as he made his way to his car. She turned to head inside almost running into Lucas.

"I think I am going to head home," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "Keithan was heading upstairs, he's beat. But you guys are packed."

"Thank you," she said as she kissed him.

"You are welcome, but not sure what I did?"

"You and Clay? I mean I am not sure what happened, but Keithan was happy Luke, like he was legit happy tonight. And I think he really is ok with the move," she said, "and everything."

"I'm glad," he said, "he asked about Sawyer today. And I tried to explain it," he sighed, "and I think Clay helped with it. He was here and, he had come to get some boxes, and he heard us, he told Keithan how it is for him and I think it helped him understand why Sawyer is still important to me. And I told him he was my priority and always would be, but just like Clay wouldn't abandon him, I couldn't just abandon her."

"I'm glad he was here."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I think I am too. I never want Keithan to doubt what he means to me, or how much I love him. He is my priority and I think the more Sawyer gets into her life in LA she will need me less, but I will always be an ear for her."

"I love you," Brooke said.

"I love you," he said as he kissed her, "and I should head home."

"Fine, if you must," she said kissing him one more time, "be careful."

"Always," he smiled, "now get in there and lock the door."

"Yes sir," she said playfully, "I love you Luke."

"And I love you Brooke," he smiled, she shut the door as he turned to walk to his car. She stood inside watching him until he drove away.

"You scared me," she said as Keithan was standing at the bottom of the stairs, "I thought you went to bed."

"I wanted to make sure you were ok," he smiled.

"I am perfect bud," she said, "how are you?"

"Good, tonight was good."

"I'm glad, are you feeling better about things with your dad," she asked, he nodded, "good, let's get some sleep tomorrow is going to be busy." He turned to walk upstairs, "excuse me"

"Yeah," he said turning around, she stood there, "I love you mom," he chuckled.

"I love you too," she said.


End file.
